


In Darkness and in Light

by andersd5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Being blind, Breaking The Rules, Brent almost gives in to Danny, Brent is attracted to Danny, Brent saves Danny, Chris is brought up on charges, Chris loses control, Chris takes his virginity, Danny gets drunks, Defending Chris, Do it Chris, Drunk and angry Chris, Feeling Chris, First Time Sex, He's only fucking 17 Chris, I don't care if he's only 17, Liam plots against Danny, Losing Control, M/M, Michone gets what the bitch deserves, Mitch gives Brent a warning, Size Difference, Tasting Chris for the first time, Twice his age, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, helping him get his sight back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersd5/pseuds/andersd5
Summary: While on a mission to rid the town of Harrison of an outbreak. Chris causes a chemical explosion that causes seven-teen year old Danny to lose his sight. Chris is racked with guilt over causing the accident and makes a vow to help the young man get his sight back. Dr. Rebecca Chambers thinks she might be able to help.  I want to know what you look like, said Danny. How, said Chris. Danny laughs, come here and sit down, said Danny. Chris sets in front of Danny, now place my hands on each side of your face, said Danny. Danny run’s his hands across Chris’s cheeks, high cheek bones, said Danny. Danny cups Chris chin and gently runs his fingers along Chris’ jaw line, very strong chin and jaw line and stubbly, said Danny laughing. Chris chuckles, he’s enjoying the handsome young man touching him. Danny feels Chris’ forehead and runs his thumb down his nose, you’re handsome, said Danny. How can you tell all that without seeing me, said Chris? Because I can feel it, said Danny laughing. Danny runs his hands around to the back of Chris’ neck, you’re very muscular too, said Danny. How do you know that, said Chris? Because it's how I pictured you would look, said Danny. What did you base it on, said Chris? Your voice, said Danny.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Danny Anderson
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Chris ran down the street shooting the B.O.W.'s as he went. Come on Alpha Team, we have to get this contained, said Chris over his comm. Chris stops by the side of a building and peers around the corner, not to many B.O.W's on this street. Chris looks at the street sign, I'm headed down Ark street, said Chris over his comm. Chris steps out and starts down the street. I've got eyes on you Captain, said Piers over the comm. Roger that, said Chris. Chris looks and sees a young guy hiding under a small tanker truck, he's terrified. Hey kid, it's alright I'm going to get you out of here, said Chris. The guy comes out from under the truck and stands up, a look of relief on his face. Chris sees the B.O.W. walk around the back of the truck and towards the young guy. KID WATCH OUT, yelled Chris as he raised his rifle. The young guy turns and sees the B.O.W. and freezes.

Chris fires a single shot hitting the B.O.W. in the head killing it, but the bullet strikes the tanker truck causing the chemicals to explode. The young guy is blown out into the middle of the street and is not moving. Chris runs to the young guy and hits his knees, Chris gently rolls the young guy onto his back, Chris can see the burn marks around the young guys eyes and blood coming from his head and mouth. Chris is able to find a pulse, hang in there kid, said Chris. Chris gets on his comm, I have an injured civilian, white male, approximately sixteen to eighteen years old, injuries to his eyes and head, I need an emergency med evac on Ark street, said Chris. The med evac arrives and loads the young guy in the back and rushes him to the med tent. Chris and Alpha Team finally contain the outbreak in Harrison. Chris goes to the med tent. 

Claire, said Chris as he walks over. Are you alright, asked Claire? Fine said Chris smiling. Listen I had a kid med evac here, young guy, injuries to his eyes and head, said Chris. He's in the fourth bed down on the left, said Claire pointing the way. Chris approaches and stops; the kid is setting up. Why can't I see, said Danny? Panic fills his voice, MOM WHY CAN'T I SEE, said Danny as he grabs his mom’s arm. WHY CAN"T I SEE, screamed Danny, WHY CAN'T I SEE as he begins to cry. Chris' heart is breaking for the young guy, guilt fills Chris because he was responsible for blinding the young guy. Claire runs to Danny's bedside and tries to calm him. It's alright Danny, said Claire. Danny, whispered Chris as he watches Danny become hysterical. We have to sedate him said Claire, I need a sedative down here, yelled Claire. Chris turns and walks away, still hearing Danny screaming. 

Chris sits on the bed of a truck when Leon walks up, how you doing Redfield, said Leon? I fucked up......bad Leon, said Chris. What happened, asked Leon? I shot this fucking B.O.W. from attacking this kid, but the kid was standing next to this little tanker truck and the bullet went through the B.O.W and struck the tanker making it explode and knocking the kid into the street. Now the kid is blind, said Chris. That's a tough one, said Leon. You couldn't have known this was going to happen to him, said Leon. You saved that kids life, said Leon. BY FUCKING BLINDING HIM, yelled Chris as he got up. GODDAMN IT, yelled Chris and punched the side of the truck making a considerable dent. I'm supposed to protect people, keep them safe, not fucking hurt them, said Chris. Leon walked up behind Chris and put his hand on his Chris' shoulder, it happens to the best of us, said Leon. 

Chris returned to the medical tent and found Claire. How is he, asked Chris? Claire walked Chris down to Danny's bed, he's stable, I had to sedate him, said Claire. I heard you call him Danny, said Chris. His name is Danny Anderson, he's seventeen years old and a senior in high school, said Claire. Chris could feel the tears stinging his eyes, and I ruined his fucking life, said Chris. Chris it was an unforeseen accident, you save this kid's life, said Claire. Yeah, I'm a real fucking hero, said Chris as he turned and walked away. Chris got drunker than he had in a long time, the memory of the explosion, Danny screaming in the medical tent, all played on a constant loop inside Chris mind. Tears rolled down Chris' face, I'm so sorry Danny, I'm so sorry, Chris repeated over and over. Chris woke the next morning on the ground.

His head felt like B.O.W.'s had stomped on it all night. Chris showered and changed, he went to the medical tent and found Claire. How is he, asked Chris? He's in a mild form of shock from the blindness, said Claire. It happens to people who have lost limbs, given terminal diagnosis, or when they become blind, said Claire. So what's the next move aid Chris? I'm going to release him today and refer him to his personal physician, said Claire. What, said Chris. No, we need to take him to the BSAA infirmary to get treated, said Chris. Chris I can't just take him to the BSAA infirmary, Jill would have to approve that, said Claire. You take him back TODAY, I'll deal with Jill, said Chris. Alright, said Claire. Claire walked down to Danny's bed, Good morning Danny, I'm Dr. Claire Redfield. Danny just sat with a blank expression on his face. Chris stood a couple of beds away so he could listen. 

I would like to take you back to the BSAA infirmary with me to see if we help with your blindness, said Claire. Danny looked at Claire, his milky-blue eyes staring at her, can you make me see again, said Danny? I don't know, but we do have state of the art equipment there, along with some of the top doctors and scientists in the world, said Claire. Is there a chance I will see again, asked Danny? There's always a chance, said Claire. Danny threw the cover on the bed back, what are we waiting for, said Danny. Chris chuckled at Danny's drive, you’re a fighter, whispered Chris. Go get'em kid, said Chris. Claire took Danny back to the BSAA infirmary. Chris stood in Danny's doorway and watched him, he was a handsome kid, Sandy-blonde hair, a young athletic build, and a smile that you had to smile back at. 

How's he doing asked Chris? We are going to start some testing tomorrow, said Claire. Just keep me updated, and if he needs anything you call me, said Chris. Will do, said Claire smiling. A few weeks had gone by and Chris was having trouble sleeping, the guilt he felt over Danny returned to him night after night, forcing him to relive that horrible event. Chris sat on the side of his bed and rubbed his face, he knew what he had to do, he had to confess to Danny that he was responsible for blinding him. Chris went to the infirmary and stood in Danny's doorway; Danny was sitting in a chair by the window. Chris knocked on the doorframe, Danny turned towards the doorway, yes, said Danny. Hi Danny, my name is Captain Chris Redfield and I was wondering if I could have a word with you, said Chris? Of course, please come in, said Danny.

Chris sat in a chair across from Danny, I have to tell you something that will be hard for you to hear and even harder for me to say, said Chris. Alright, said Danny. Danny, I'm responsible for your blindness, said Chris? I don't understand, how are you responsible, asked Danny? I was the man that fired the bullet that blew the tanker up, said Chris, and I'm so sorry Danny. Large tears began to fall from Chris' eyes, you're so young and this shouldn’t have never happened to you, and you have every right to hate me for the rest of your life said Chris as he wept. Danny reached his hands out towards Chris until his hands made contact with Chris' leg, he found his way to Chris' arms and then his wrist and wrapped his hands around each wrist. Look at me, said Danny. Chris looked at the young guys face, you saved my life, said Danny.

I saw that thing coming at me and I froze, said Danny. If you hadn't killed it, I would be dead right now and my mother would be at my grave right now crying her eyes out, said Danny. It was an accident, do I want to be blind, no, said Danny. But I would rather be blind than dead, said Danny. Mr. Redfield I owe you my life, said Danny as tears began to run down his face. I'm still with my family, my friends, and I still have my life, said Danny, because of you. Chris looked at the young man in astonishment, how can you be so forgiving, said Chris? Because I'm still alive and I have you to thank for that life, said Danny. Don't you dare feel guilty about this, I will get through this, said Danny. Now hug me because I can't see where you are, giggled Danny. Chris leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Dann and began to cry on his shoulder. 

Chris went to bed that night feeling exhaust, Chris slept through the entire night without waking up once, the dreams left him alone. Chris returned the next day to visit Danny. Chris knocked on the doorframe of his room, up for visitors, said Chris? Sure, beats the hell of sitting here in the dark by myself, said Danny smiling. Chris chuckled, he had never met someone with such a positive attitude before and it fit the young man. So any news, said Chris? A Dr. Rebecca Chambers is coming to see me, she wants to discuss some possible treatment options with me, said Danny. I know Rebecca very well, and she's brilliant, said Chris. I start learning to walk with a cane this afternoon, so you may want to stick around if you need a good laugh, said Danny. I'm sure you will do fine, said Chris. My friends are coming by tomorrow to visit me, I've missed them, said Danny.

Chris arrived at the infirmary and saw Danny coming down the hallway using his new cane. He would occasionally whack people's ankles passing. Oh sorry, newly blind guy learning to use his cane for the first time, said Danny. Some of the nurses and doctors were laughing at Danny's comments, along with Chris. Danny dropped his cane, shit, said Danny. Danny leaned down and began feeling for the cane. Really, it's alright, no one needs to stop and help the blind guy, said Danny sarcastically. Chris walked over and kneeled down next to Danny and put his hand on Danny's shoulder and handed him his cane, well hello, said Danny. You okay, said Chris? Oh Mr. Redfield it's you, sorry I thought you might be one those really hot male nurses, not that I could tell if they were hot, said Danny. Come on, said Chris as he helped Danny stand, and call me Chris. 

Dr. Chow told everybody not to help me because I have to learn this on my own, why do I always want Chinese food when I hear his name, said Danny. DANNY, said Chris chuckling. Chris got Danny back to his room. So any news, asked Chris? I met with Dr. Chambers, who insisted I call her Rebecca, and she said she wants to try some regeneration cells thingy on me, said Danny. I start the treatment tomorrow, said Danny. Chris noticed Danny's demeanor change, what's wrong, asked Chris. My mom can't make it because she can't get off from work, so, said Danny. What about your dad, said Chris? Haven't seen him seen him in fourteen years, I guess he must be really busy, smiled Danny. I'll come, said Chris. You don't have to do that just because I'm a scaredy cat, said Danny. Chris put his hand on Danny's shoulder, I want to be there, said Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris walked to Danny's room and looked in. Danny was sitting in a chair by the window, he fidgeted with his fingers. Chris knocked, good morning, said Chris. Good morning, said Danny. Chris sat in the chair across from Danny, nervous, said Chris? Freaking terrified, said Danny. Chris took Danny's hand in his, I'll be right next to you, you can do this Danny, said Chris. Danny blew out a long huff of air, you're right, said Danny. Rebecca walked into the room, good morning Danny, how are you, said Rebecca? Good, said Danny. Danny suddenly realized the death grip he had on Chris' hand, I'm sorry Chris, said Danny as he let go of Chris' hand, Chris quickly caught Danny's hand, you don't have to let go, said Chris. Rebecca smiled and walked over to Chris and hugged him, it's been a while, said Rebecca. Yeah it has, said Chris smiling.

So how is this going to work, said Danny. The start of the treatment is the most difficult, said Rebecca. I have to inject the regeneration cells directly in your pupils, said Rebecca. It's going to cause some discomfort, said Rebecca. Chris felt Danny's hand begin to tremble in his, and I'll be right next to you the whole time, said Chris. After the initial treatment has been administered, I will use your tear duct for future injections, said Rebecca. Alright, said Danny. I'll send someone to take you to the operating room in a few minutes, said Rebecca. Rebecca left the room and Chris leaned in close to Danny, I know you're scared, Hell I would be too, but you can do this, said Chris. Chris wrapped his arms around Danny and felt the young man trembling, it's gonna be alright Danny, said Chris. Danny clung to Chris, he was so scared, but he felt safer knowing that Chris was there. 

Danny laid on the table, a nurse pulled a strap across his forehead and tightened it. Hey, you didn't say anything about bondage being included in this, said Danny. The room began to laugh, I have to make sure that your head is immobilized, said Rebecca. Yeah right, I bet you all are wearing leather harnesses and crotchless chaps, said Danny. Chris began to laugh as he held Danny's hand, well not all of them, said Chris making Danny laugh. Besides we only do bondage on the patients on Tuesday's, said Rebecca. Today is Tuesday, said Danny. Lucky you, said Rebecca patting Danny's arm. You ready, said Rebecca? Let's do the damn thing, said Danny as he gave Chris' hand a squeeze. Rebecca placed the spreader over Danny's eyes to prevent him from blinking. I'm going to spray a numbing solution in your eye's, it should help some with the discomfort, said Rebecca. 

Rebecca picked up the first syringe and began injecting the regeneration cells into Danny's pupil. Danny's breathing became short and shallow, he squeezed on Chris' hand and Chris squeezed back. You're doing great, said Chris as he watched tears run from the corner of Danny's eyes and down the side of his head. You're doing good Danny, said Rebecca, just one more to go, said Rebecca. Rebecca began the injection on Danny's other eye. It's burning, said Danny. I know, said Rebecca, it's the regeneration cells being absorb at the back of your eye. Rebecca finished the injections, all done, said Rebecca. You will need to lay there for at least twenty minutes while the cells get absorbs in the back of the eye, said Rebecca. That really stings, said Danny. Chris laid his forehead against Danny's, I'm right here, you got this, said Chris. Chris could feel Danny trembling. 

I'm going to give you a little morphine to help with the stinging and help you relax, said Rebecca as she injected the morphine into Danny's IV. After a minute Danny began to laugh, now I see how people get addicted to this stuff, I feel freaking tasfastic, said Danny. I think you mean fantastic, said Chris as he held his forehead against Danny's. That's what I said, laughed Danny. Danny reached up and put his hand on the back of Chris' head and rubbed, thanks for being here, said Danny. Anytime, said Chris. Danny fell asleep. Chris stood and looked down at Danny. He has a good chance of this working Chris, said Rebecca. He's a tough little guy, said Chris. To go through what he just did, I don't know if I could have done that, said Chris. Chris looked down at Danny and smiled. You care for him, I can tell, said Rebecca. Chris smiled.

They took Danny back to his room so he could rest, Chris was leaving the infirmary when he ran into Jill. How's he doing, asked Jill? They just finished the start of his treatment, said Chris. I'll keep my fingers crossed, said Jill. Chris ate lunch and returned to check on Danny. Danny was still sleeping, Chris walked over to the bed and looked down at the handsome young man. Chris smiled, if I was a few years younger, said Chris as he gently ran his hand down Danny's cheek. Danny stirred and opened his eyes, how do you feel, asked Chris? Danny jumped a little at suddenly hearing Chris' voice, I'm sorry, said Chris. Danny smiled, it's okay, I just wasn't expecting anyone to here when I woke up, said Danny. What time is it, asked Danny? It's almost one, said Chris. A nurse came walking into the room, how are you feeling, asked the nurse? Alright, and hungry, said Danny. 

I'll go grab you something, said Chris. Before Danny could respond Chris was already out the door. You have him trained well, said the nurse laughing. Danny laughed, he's just nice like that, said Danny. If you say so, said the nurse on her way out the door. Danny sat for a moment, the nurse's comment had struck him funny, was she implying something thought Danny. Chris returned with some fast food and watched Danny eat. Thank you Chris, that really hit the spot. Rebecca walked in with Danny's mother. How are you feeling son, asked Barbara? I'm good, the first step in my treatment is done and now we wait, said Danny. Barbara sat down on Danny's bed, and ran her hand through his short Sandy Blonde hair, I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for it son, said Barbara. It's okay, Chris was there with me, said Danny smiling. Whose Chris, asked Barbara?

You see that guy standing there, because I can't, said Danny as he slapped his leg and laughed? Barbara turned and looked at Chris, yeah, said Barbara. That's Chris Redfield, the man that saved my life, said Danny. Barbara turned and hugged Chris, thank you for saving him, said Barbara. Chris felt uneasy and guilty, he was also the one that caused Danny's blindness, a part Danny left out of the story. He's a pretty cool dude, said Danny. He shot that thing that was getting ready to attack me, said Danny. Mrs. Anderson I would like to know how you would feel if we kept Danny here for a while, said Rebecca? What do you mean, said Barbara? Danny's treatment is going to require daily visits with me and the other doctors, said Rebecca. I know you live a half an hour away and I was thinking that we could give Danny some quarters here to minimize all the driving back and forth, said Rebecca.

Barbara looked at Danny, it's up to you Danny, said Barbara. Let's see, get driven back and forth from Harrison every day, or stay on a military base full of hot guy's in uniform, Hmmm, said Danny. DANNY, said Barbara. WHAT, I'm a teenager, I supposed to be all hormonal and stuff, said Danny. I'll take the base, said Danny laughing. Chris and Rebecca laughed at Danny. What would you like me to bring you from your room, said Barbara? I can drive him home tomorrow to save you a trip back, said Chris. Barbara smiled, thank you. Barbara sat with Danny for a while and talked. I should be going, I have to pick your sister up, said Barbara. Barbara kissed Danny on his head and left. Chris returned to Danny's room and found Danny walking around the room, the back of the hospital grown open exposing Danny's small round ass. Chris froze at the sight.

Hey Danny could you turn and face me, said Chris. Danny turned towards Chris, why, said Danny. Your butt was kind of on display, said Chris grinning. Danny quickly grabbed the back of the gown and closed it. GOD, said Danny, I wonder how many people walked by and got a good shot of that, said Danny going red in the face. Chris laughed at Danny blushing. Well look on the bright side, no one came in and pinched it, said Chris laughing. Danny laughed. Rebecca walked into the room, how are you feeling Danny, asked Rebecca? Well considering I was walking around "Ass Out" pretty embarrassed, said Danny. Rebecca smiled, I put a request in for some quarters for you, said Rebecca. Great, can I go there now, asked Danny. It won't be ready until tomorrow, said Rebecca. I know I can't see the walls, but I am definitely bouncing off them, said Danny. 

Crash at my place tonight, said Chris? I don't want to "cramp your style", I mean wonder if you have a "friend" over, how are you going to explain the gay blind guy in your apartment, said Danny? Chris chuckled, you wouldn't be "cramping my style" and I have no "friends" coming over, said Chris. It'll be fun, we can hang out, play some video games, Chris stopped mid-sentence. Shit I'm sorry Danny, said Chris. Danny busted out laughing, that was good, hey why don't we add "watch some television" to that list too, laughed Danny. Rebecca started laughing, you have to admit it was funny, said Rebecca. Chris started to laugh. Danny got dressed and came out of the bathroom. You ready said Chris? Yep, come here, said Danny. Chris walked over to Danny, what is it, said Chris? I need you to guide me out, said Danny. Where's your cane, asked Chris? 

Dr. Chow came and got it, he's installing a sensor on the end so I will stop whacking other people's shins when I walk by, said Danny. Chris hooked Danny's arm around his, Danny placed his other hand on Chris' forearm and began to feel up Chris' arm. JESUS CHRIT, said Danny, do you bench press cars or something, said Danny as he felt the large hard bicep in Chris arm. Chris laughed as Danny continued to feel his bicep, bet you never thought you would ever get felt up by a gay blind guy, Danny continued his way up Chris' arm and placed a hand on Chris' chest. What are you, chiseled out of stone, said Danny as he patted Chris' chest? Let's just say I stay in shape, said Chris smiling. Can I ask you a personal question, said Danny? Sure, said Chris. How many bowls of nails do you eat in the morning, laughed Danny?

Chris leaned down to Danny's ear, two, said Chris. Chris led Danny to his jeep and strapped Danny in and drove him to his on base apartment. Chris led Danny into the apartment and over to his couch. Chris, I love what you have done with the place, said Danny smiling. Smart ass, said Chris. Not only is it smart, it does tricks too, laughed Danny. What sounds good for dinner, said Chris. What's the best dish you make, asked Danny? Ordering, said Chris. Danny laughed, that was good, I think I'm rubbing off on you, said Danny. How about pizza, said Chris? Pizza and beer sound’s perfect, said Danny. Nice try, said Chris. Fine, pizza and wine then, said Danny. How about pizza and Orange soda, said Chris. Danny folded his arms across his chest, I thought you would be way more fun than this Redfield, said Danny.

You know, in Europe children twelve and older are expected to drink beer or wine at dinner, said Danny. Well we are in the good 'ol US of A, and it's illegal to give alcohol to minors here, said Chris. Only if you get caught, said Danny. Chris laughed. After they finished eating Chris looked at Danny, what would you like to do, said Chris. You could play video games or watch tv and I could listen, said Danny laughing. How about we just talk instead, said Chris? So do you have a boyfriend back home in Harrison, asked Chris. Nah, high school boys are just...weird, said Danny. Weird how, said Chris? They can't hold conversation about any subject that is pertinent, they only want to talk about Social Media, or "get busy", said Danny. Get busy doing what, said Chris? Danny laughed, are you serious, said Danny? Chris remained silent.

Sex, Chris, they are only interested in sex, said Danny. Gotcha, said Chris feeling a little dumb. I don't plan on dating seriously until I get to college, said Danny. I mean I have gone out with a few guys and maybe experimented a little, but nothing hardcore, said Danny. You're a virgin, said Chris smiling. Let's just say, parts of me are, said Danny. What do you want to pick up from your house tomorrow, asked Chris? Clothes, personal stuff, crap like that, said Danny. I thought about bringing a few of my books with me, but seeing how I can't see the words, I thought it to be a bad idea, said Danny. What's your favorite book, asked Chris? In Darkness and in Light by Anders Anderson, said Danny. What's it about, asked Chris? It's so sappy, said Danny. These two guys meet and have this incredible night of passion together, but one of the guys has to leave for the military the next day.

They promise to keep in touch with each and a whole lot of thing just go wrong for them, said Danny. Does it have a happy ending, asked Chris? It does, said Danny smiling. Chris studied the young man's face and the contagious smile he had. Chris was enamored by Danny's handsome face, Chris almost wanted to kiss him. Chris, are you alright, said Danny? Yeah, Chris looked at his watch. It's getting late, we should get to bed, said Chris. I take it I will be bunking on the couch, said Danny? I have a spare bedroom, said Chris. Groovy, a real bed, said Danny. Chris helped Danny up and guided him to the spare room. I'm right across the hall if you need anything, said Chris, I'll leave my door open, just call me. Danny smiled, I need two things, said Danny? What, said Chris? One, show me where the bathroom is in case I have to pee in the middle of the night, said Danny.

And the second, said Chris? I need you to help me get ready for bed, said Danny. Sure, said Chris. Chris sat Danny on the bed and Danny kicked his shoes off. He stood and unbuttoned his jeans and took them off. Danny removed his shirt but left his tank top on. Chris admired the young man's body, his smooth firm skin, and the slightly athletic build he had. Chris helped Danny into bed and pulled the covers up on him. Sleep tight, said Chris. You too, said Danny. Chris walked to the doorway and looked back at Danny, why did Danny have to be so damn handsome, thought Chris. Chris got ready for bed and laid down. He had only been asleep a few hours when he was woken up, Chris set up and listened. GET AWAY, yelled Danny. Chris jumped from his bed and ran into Danny's room. GET OFF ME, screamed Danny. 

Danny was having a nightmare. Chris sat next to Danny on the bed and took him by the shoulders, Danny wake up, you're dreaming said Chris. Danny continued to yell. DANNY WAKE UP, said Chris. Danny sat up drawing in a deep breath as he began to fight Chris. IT'S CHRIS DANNY, YOU'RE ALRIGHT, said Chris as he pinned Danny's hands to his side. Danny was breathing heavy, it's okay, said Chris as he released Danny's hands. Danny fell against Chris chest and began to cry. Chris wrapped his arms around Danny, it's okay, it was just a dream, said Chris. Danny cried for several minutes on Chris chest, Chris just held Danny and let him cry. Danny finally leaned back from Chris, they were everywhere and they wouldn't let me go and they were trying to bite me, said Danny as he wiped his face. Who, said Chris? The dead people, said Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris woke early the next morning and walked to Danny's doorway. Danny was still sleeping, his handsome face looking like an angel as he slept. Chris smiled at the handsome face and walked to the kitchen and made coffee. Chris' phone rang, it was Rebecca, hey Rebecca, said Chris. Good morning Chris, is Danny around, asked Rebecca? He's still sleeping, he had a rough night, said Chris. What happened, asked Rebecca? He had a nightmare about being attacked by B.O.W.'s said Chris. He has suffered a terrible trauma, I'm not surprised he's having nightmares, said Rebecca. Could you let Danny know that I have to cancel our appointment for this morning, said Rebecca? Sure, I was thinking about what happened to Danny last night, do you think he could be housed in the empty apartment next to mine, said Chris? 

I would feel better if he was close and I could keep an eye on him in case something happens, said Chris? I think that is a great idea, I'll call the Housing Coordinator and let her know, said Rebecca. Thanks, said Chris. Chris came Danny's sleepy voice from behind Chris? Chris shot to Danny's side and helped him to the couch. How do you feel this morning, asked Chris. Alright I guess, said Danny. Danny reached out for Chris and Chris took his hand, sorry about last night, bet you never expect to get scared out of your wits by some blind dude in the middle of the night, said Danny. You don't have to apologize for anything, said Chris. Danny you've been through some serious trauma, things like nightmares are very common, even I get them, said Chris. Bad one's, said Danny? Very bad one's, said Chris. You want some coffee, asked Chris?

Chris was pouring the coffee, how do you take your coffee, asked Chris? With two studs and a handsome guy, said Danny. Chris chuckled, two sugars and milk please, said Danny. Chris takes Danny the coffee and carefully hands it to him, Danny takes a drink. Perfect, said Danny, thank you Chris. How far away is the coffee table, asked Danny? About a foot, said Chris. Danny reaches out with his and and feels the table. He sets his coffee on the table and sets up. You're getting good at that, said Chris. Thanks, said Danny. OH MY GOD, said Danny. What is it, said Chris getting concerned. Chris, I can see, said Danny. REALLY, said Chris placing his hands on Danny's upper arms. Nah, just jerking your chain, laughed Danny, I bet the look on your face is priceless, said Danny as he laughed. THAT'S NOT FUNNY, said Chris as Danny laughed and fell back on the couch.

Chris began to grin at Danny laughing on the couch, I'll give you something to laugh about, said Chris as he began to tickle Danny. I'M SORRY, yelled Danny causing Chris to stop the tickling assault. Chris is mere inches from Danny's face, Chris study's Danny's handsome face, Chris wants to kiss Danny so bad but he pulls back from Danny. Chris, is everything alright, said Danny? Yeah, said Chris. Danny sits up and extends his hand finding Chris' knee and placing his hand on it, I'm sorry Chris, I guess that was kinda mean, said Danny. I getting used to you being a prankster, said Chris. Danny laughs, I'll grow on you, like an unwanted fungus, said Danny patting Chris' knee. Chris looked at Danny, he had already grown on Chris and Chris liked very much having him around. How had this kid drawn Chris in so easily, without any effort? 

Rebecca called and wanted me to tell you she had to cancel your appointment for today, said Chris. Groovy, said Danny. Well let me get a shower and I'll drive you home so you can get your stuff, said Chris. Deal, said Danny. Chris took his shower, he began to picture Danny's round little ass from yesterday, Chris began to grow hard. Chris reached down and gave his cock a few strokes. Stop it Chris, he's only seventeen, Chris said in his mind. Chris finished and got dressed. Chris walked Danny out and helped him into the large black SUV. Bet you have never taking directions from a blind guy before, said Danny giggling. You got me there, said Chris, this is a first. If you really want to be impressed you should see me drive, said Danny. Chris chuckled, maybe another time, said Chris as he watch a smile come across Danny's handsome face. 

Chris was able to locate Danny's house and parked. No one will be here, said Danny? Where is everyone, asked Chris? It's just me, my mom, and my sister, said Danny. My mom and sister are at work, said Danny. Chris walked Danny into the house. Where's your room, asked Chris? Upstairs, end of the hall on the right, said Danny. Chris led Danny to his room, there should be a few suit cases in my closet, said Danny. Chris opened the closet and found the suit cases and put them on the bed. Chris helped Danny pack, he noticed a stuffed owl sitting on Danny's bed. Who's this guy, said Chris picking up the stuffed owl and making a hooting sound. Hootie, I can't believe I almost forgot him, said Danny. You named your stuffed owl Hootie, said Chris smiling? Danny held out his hands for Hootie and Chris handed Danny the owl.

He's not just a stuffed animal, said Danny, Hootie knows more dirt on me than anyone else. Oh, like what, said Chris? Like a few months ago when I went to Stacy Taylors party and got totally trashed, I made out with older brother in the backyard, laughed Danny. Just how much older was this guy, asked Chris? He's twenty-eight, said Danny. You made out with a twenty-eight year old man, said Chris sounding shocked. He was cute, besides that's all we did, said Danny. He started to get a little to "touchie-feelie" so I walked away, said Danny. You need to be careful around men like that Danny, that could have ended in a way you wouldn't want it to, said Chris. Danny laughed, did I forget to mention that I am also a master of Aikido, said Danny. Check the trophy's on the dresser, said Danny. Chris read the trophy's, impressive, said Chris. 

And I'm pretty sure I could kick your ass too, said Danny. Chris laughed, let's not get ahead of ourselves here, said Chris. Chris slowly walked up behind Danny and grabbed him and pushed him to the bed, pinning Danny's body down with his own. You were saying, said Chris. Oh sure pin the blind guy on the bed, said Danny. Chris picked up a scent from Danny, what is that you're wearing, asked Chris. My mom makes it for me, said Danny. I have more in my bathroom, said Danny. Chris leaned closer to Danny and took in a breath, that smells awesome, said Chris. Uh Chris, said Danny. Yeah, said Chris? Can we get up now, because I'm getting a little hot bothered down here, said Danny. Chris quickly pulled back from Danny and stood up. Chris helped Danny up. Sorry about that, said Chris. Chris looked down and realized he was hard. 

If you could fill that small bag in the bathroom, with my toiletries, I would be grateful, said Danny. Chris smiled at Danny, sure, said Chris as he walked into the bathroom. Danny made it to his closet and opened the door. He felt around until he felt the cool bottle. There you are, said Danny as he buried the bottle of wine under the clothes in his suit case. Chris walked out, anything else, asked Chris? Just Mavis, said Danny? Who's Mavis, asked Chris? You see that plant in front of my window said Danny? Chris looked at the window and seen the plant, I see it, said Chris. I would like for her to come with us, said Danny. Chris chuckle and walked over and picked up the plant, Hello Mavis, said Chris. Chris carried Danny's bags to the SUV and put them in along with Hootie and Mavis. Chris walked Danny out to the SUV and strapped him in.

Do you want to stop by and see your mom and sister before we leave town, asked Chris? Nah, they are coming up this weekend, I'll see them then, said Danny. Chris' phone rang, Redfield, said Chris answering the phone. Hey Chris it's Rebecca, I talked with the Housing Coordinator and unfortunately the apartment next to yours has already been issued to an incoming officer, said Rebecca. That's okay, I appreciate you trying, said Chris. But I was thinking since you and Danny get along so well, why not continue to let him stay in your extra bedroom, said Rebecca? hat way you can keep an eye on him and everyone's happy, said Rebecca. That's brilliant, said Chris, I'll talk to and see what he says, said Chris. Great, just let me know, said Rebecca. Chris hung up the phone, I have a question for you, said Chris. I'm listening, said Danny.

Rebecca was trying to get you the apartment next to mine to stay in but it was already given to someone else, said Chris. But how would you like to continue to stay with me, said Chris, a huge grin on his face. Why Mr. Redfield, are you asking me to shack up with you, said Danny in his best southern draw? Chris laughed, I suppose you could look at it that way, said Chris. Danny got serious, you sure you don't mind, I mean what if I have another nightmare and freak out in the middle of the night, said Danny? Then we will deal with it together, and no, I don't mind, said Chris. Danny chuckled, I say yes, said Danny. Good, said Chris. The thought of Danny staying with him made Chris very happy, he liked having Danny around. Chris thought back to the hardon he had gotten in Danny's room, Chris reassured himself that it was just an isolated incident.

They arrived back at Chris' apartment and got Danny settled in when there was a knock at the door. Chris opened the door to find Rebecca standing there holding two large fastfood bags, anyone hungry, said Rebecca. The three sat down and ate, so did you discuss the situation with Danny about the housing, asked Rebecca? Yes he did, and I have decided to stay with Chris, said Danny. That's great Danny, said Rebecca. Before I forget I brought you something, said Rebecca and handed Danny a book. I appreciate the sentiment, but you need to be able to see the words in the book in order to read it, said Danny. Rebecca laughed, it's a book on learning how to read brail, said Rebecca. Cool, said Danny, thank you. I'll help you practice said Chris. Hey Chris, do you know what's worse that having ant's in your pants, said Danny. 

Chris thought for a second, can't say I do, said Chris. Uncles, said Danny. Chris began to howl with laughter as did Rebecca. Chris looked at Danny, we are going to have so much fun together, said Chris. Better believe it said Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months had passed and Danny had taught himself brail and had better command of his cane. Danny still preferred to be led by someone else and would commandeer anyone he could to escort him. Danny had commandeered a young redheaded soldier to escort him one day, as they were walking down the sidewalk Chris had stepped out of the administration building and saw Danny walking with the young soldier. I just can't thank you enough for helping me private, said Danny. Anytime and call me Rich, said the soldier. Thank you Rich, said Danny. So what made you decide to join the BSAA, asked Danny. I wanted to do my part, said Rich, so I joined right out of high school. How long have you been here asked Danny? A year, said Rich. We should get together sometime, maybe grab a bite to eat, said Rich. Danny smiled, I'd like that, said Danny.

Chris had overheard the conversation between the two, he didn't like it and walked over to the private. Sir, said Rich and saluted. You are dismissed Private, said Chris, shooting the young soldier a cold stare. Sir, yes sir, said Rich and turned and walked away. Chris placed Danny's arm around his, why'd you do that, he was flirting with me, said Danny. Chris grinned, he didn't look very competent to me, said Chris, especially with that goofy red hair. He was a red head, I just love guy's with red hair or dark hair, both are hot, said Danny. You like that huh, said Chris, I also happened to fall into that category. Danny stopped, Chris are you a red head, asked Danny, slightly smiling? Chris chuckled, no I have black hair....with a little grey starting to show said Chris. Oh my god, I bet you're a total DILF, said Danny. Do I want to know what that is, said Chris?

Danny began to laugh, answer me this, do you get hit on a lot by younger people, asked Danny. Yeah, but they're just young and stupid, said Chris. You're a DILF, said Danny laughing. Okay, what's a DILF, said Chris. Danny stopped, lean you ear down here I don't want to say this out loud, said Danny. Chris drew Danny close to his ear, it mean's a dad I'd like to fuck, said Danny giggling. WHAT, said Chris looking at Danny, you made that up, said Chris. No, it's a real thing, said Danny, look it up for yourself. But I'm not a dad, said Chris. You don't always have to be, said Danny laughing. I bet you're hot, said Danny. Chris started laughing, let's just say you might be in for a shock when you are able to see me, said Chris. Why didn't you call me if you needed to go to the infirmary, asked Chris. I can't expect you to drop everything just because the blind guy needs an escort, said Danny.

Chris stopped Danny and put his hands on Danny's shoulders, I don't mind, said Chris. Danny patted one of Chris' hands, but I do, said Danny. Chris you do so much for me, I mean you have even let me stay at your apartment while I'm getting treatment, said Danny. It's because I want to, said Chris. You better be careful pal, a bitch like me could get used to this kind of treatment real fast, laughed Danny. Chris laughed and put Danny's arm around his, come on before you're late, said Chris. Chris took Danny to the infirmary, I'll stop back by in a little while to check on you, said Chris. Chris returned to the infirmary an hour later and stood in Danny's doorway. Chris watched as Danny skillfully ran his fingertips across the brail book. Danny stopped and smiled, Hello Chris, said Danny? Chris smiled and walked into the room, how did you know I was here, asked Chris?

Your cologne, said Danny. Obsession, right, said Danny? Yes, said Chris smiling. Your the only one I know who wears it, and it suites you, said Danny. It's true what they say, when you lose one of your senses the other senses compensate by becoming more acute and sensitive, said Danny. Chris sat down across from Danny, how'd your treatment go, asked Chris? Good, I'm just waiting for Rebecca to come in give me my results. Chris noticed that Danny's eye color was almost fully back, only a hint of the milkiness remained. Danny what color are your eyes, asked Chris? Dark blue, or as my momma calls them, "Deep Ocean Water Blue", said Danny with an air of dramatics. Chris looked at Danny's eyes, deep ocean water blue, said Chris smiling. Rebecca walked in, sorry it took so long Danny, but the lab was really busy today, said Rebecca.

Not like I have any place to go, said Danny. Well the good news is the retina cells are re-growing and your eye color has almost fully returned, said Rebecca. But, said Danny. The cells are not regenerating as fast as we thought they would, said Rebecca. Does this mean you have to inject more cells into my pupils again, said Danny with a nervous look? Chris seen the expression on Danny's face and placed his hand on Danny's. We think it could speed up the process some, but we don't know how much, said Rebecca. Danny it's up to you, said Rebecca, I'm not going to put you through that again unless you agree to it. But it would speed up the regeneration process, said Danny. It would, said Rebecca. How soon can you do it, asked Danny? Chris felt Danny's hand shake and gave him a light squeeze. Tomorrow if you want, said Rebecca. Tomorrow it is, said Danny.

Chris walked through the door, pizza's here said Chris as he sat it on the counter and took down some plates. Chris put a couple of slices on a plate and took it to Danny and handed it to him. Chris threw a couple on a plate for himself and sat down next to Danny. Danny picked at the pizza, what's wrong, said Chris? Nothing, I'm not real hungry, said Danny as he felt for the coffee table and sat the plate down. Chris sat his plate down, you're worried about tomorrow, said Chris. Danny shook his head yes as tears filled his eyes. Chris put his hand on the back of Danny's head and drew his forehead against his own. I'm going to be right there next to you, said Chris. I know, said Danny in a low voice, I don't know if I can do this again Chris? I can't make this decision for you Danny, if you don't want to do it, then I call Rebecca right now, said Chris.

Tears dropped from Danny's eyes to his cheeks, and what if I don't do it and this could be what brings back my sight, said Danny. Chris wrapped his arms around Danny and kissed his forehead, you shouldn't have to be making decisions like this at your age, said Chris as he held Danny. But I have to, said Danny. We'll do whatever you want, maybe you should take a few days and think about it, said Chris. Danny pulled back from Chris and wiped his eyes, I'm going to do it, said Danny. Chris hugged Danny again, you're the bravest person I have ever met, said Chris. They ate and Chris was cleaning up, I want to see what you look like, said Danny. How, said Chris. Danny laughs, come here and sit down, said Danny. Chris sets in front of Danny. I've been practicing not only reading with my hands, but seeing too, said Danny. Now place my hands on each side of your face, said Danny. 

Chris places Danny's hands on his cheeks. Danny run’s his hands across Chris’s cheeks, high cheek bones, said Danny. Danny cups Chris chin and gently runs his fingers along Chris’ jaw line, very strong chin and jaw line and stubbly, said Danny laughing. Chris chuckles, he’s enjoying the handsome young man touching him. Danny feels Chris’ forehead and runs his thumb down his nose, you’re handsome, said Danny. How can you tell all that without seeing me, said Chris? Because I can feel it, said Danny laughing. Danny runs his hands around to the back of Chris’ neck, you’re very muscular too, said Danny. How do you know that, said Chris? Because it's how I pictured you would look, said Danny. What did you base it on, said Chris? Your voice, said Danny. In that moment with Danny's hands on Chris' neck, Chris wanted to kiss him, deeply, passionately. 

Chris could feel himself getting hard at Danny's touch. We should get ready for bed, said Chris, you have a big day tomorrow. Chris and Danny go to bed. Danny tosses and turns, he suddenly sits up in his bed drawing in a deep breath. The fucking nightmares were relentless some nights. Danny got up and followed the hallway to the living room, Danny had got very good at learning the layout of the apartment and he sat on the couch. Chris heard something and sat up in his bed, Danny, said Chris as he looked into the other bedroom and seen the bed empty. Chris got up and walked into the living room and seen Danny on the couch, the tears that stained his face. Hey is everything alright, said Chris as he sat down next to Danny? Danny wiped his face, it's these fucking nightmares, they just keep coming back, said Danny. 

Chris wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him against his bare chest as he laid back on the couch. Danny inhaled deeply as his face made contact with Chris' skin and the scent of Chris filled his senses, Danny really wanted Chris. But he would never insult Chris by hitting on him, especially after all that Chris had done for him. Danny could not help himself, the feeling of Chris' hard, broad chest against him was turning Danny on beyond belief. Chris ran his hand through Danny's hair, and softly kissed Danny's head, Chris liked the feeling of holding Danny in his arms, the softness on his hair, the warmth of his body against his own. Danny sat up slightly, Chris looked at Danny and leaned down and pressed his lips against Danny's. Danny responded to Chris kissed and slightly parted his mouth for Chris, Chris allowing his tongue to graze Danny's 

Chris' kiss grew more intense and passionate, Danny tasted incredible. Chris began run his hands across Danny's body, feeling the warmth, softness and firmness of his skin. Chris suddenly pulls back from Danny, Oh god I'm so sorry Danny, said Chris. We can't do this, it wouldn't be right, said Chris slightly panting. Chris sat up, I want to Chris, said Danny. Chris turned to Danny, you're only seventeen, said Chris, it would be wrong of me to take advantage of you like this, said Chris. Danny ran his hand up Chris' chest until he found Chris' chin and turned Chris' face towards his, I want this Chris, I want you, said Danny. Chris looked at Danny's pleading face, God he wanted this kid so bad, but he couldn't bring himself to take advantage of him sexually. You just think this is what you want, said Chris. I've taken so much form you, I won't take that away from you too, said Chris. 

Chris led Danny back to his bed, I'll see you in the morning, said Chris. Danny laid there and thought about Chris, Chris must have some kind of feelings for him but why was he fighting them, thought Danny. Chris lay in his bed, his mind flashing back to kissing Danny, remembering how he tasted and what he almost took from Danny. Chris knew what he was feeling was wrong, he should not be attracted to a kid like Danny, but he was. The next morning was quiet, so are we going to talk about this or just make things more weird than they are, said Danny? Chris looked at Danny, Danny there could never be anything between us like what happened last night, said Chris. You must want there to be or it wouldn't have happened, said Danny. Chris looked at Danny, you are a very attractive young man Danny, to say I wasn't attracted to you would be a lie, said Chris.

And in a moment of weakness I allowed myself to act upon those feelings and I shouldn't have, said Chris. But you did, and I wanted you too, said Danny. What are you talking about, said Chris? Chris I may not be able to see you, but it doesn't mean I can't see you for the person you are, said Danny. Chris in case you haven't noticed I like you too, said Danny. Chris placed his hand on Danny's cheek, you're so young, with so much more ahead of you, you should wait and share yourself with someone special, not some damn old soldier, said Chris. Excuse me, but it is MY decision to make, said Danny. Danny I don't want you to have any regrets as you get older, because you gave in to some old guy who thought you were attractive, said Chris. Is it because I'm only seventeen, said Danny, because I turn eight-teen in less than two months. 

It would still be taking advantage of you Danny, can't you see that, said Chris? No, because it's still my decision, said Danny. Both stood silent for a moment. I'll talk to Rebecca and see if she can find me some place else to stay, said Danny. Why, said Chris? Chris if this is how you really feel and I have already told you how I feel, the only logical thing to do is to stay away from each other, said Danny. I got to get dressed, said Danny as he went to his bedroom. Chris came out of the bedroom after his shower and saw Danny heading for the door with his cane, where are you going, said Chris? To my appointment, said Danny. Well I'm almost ready, said Chris. No, I've decided to go on my own, said Danny. Danny don't be like that, said Chris, Danny opened the door and walked out. Danny arrived at the Infirmary and went inside. 

Danny was prepped and taken to the operating room, where's Chris, asked Rebecca. I told him he didn't have to come, I've been through this before and I don't need him to hold my hand, said Danny. Alright, said Rebecca. Rebecca completed the procedure and had Danny taken to a room. Chris stopped in to check up on Danny, Chris looked down at Danny sleeping. He knew he had disappointed Danny but he also knew it was for the best. Rebecca walked into the room, hey what happened to you earlier, said Rebecca? Danny told me not to come, said Chris. Did you two have some kind of fight or something, said Rebecca? Danny is going to talk to you about getting him other quarters when he wakes up, said Chris. Chris what's going on, asked Rebecca? I kissed Danny last night, said Chris. What do you mean you kissed him, said Rebecca?

I mean I "kissed" him last night, said Chris. Chris are you out of your mind, he's only seventeen, said Rebecca. What else happened, said Rebecca? That's it, I swear, said Chris. So you kissed him and what, it freaked him out, said Rebecca? No, he kissed me back, and wanted to take it further, but I stopped it, said Chris. Rebecca stood shocked, Chris are you telling me you have feelings for Danny, said Rebecca? I know how it looks and sounds, but yes, I have feelings for Danny, said Chris. Are you fucking insane, said Rebecca? DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW HOW THIS MAKES ME LOOK, said Chris in a loud whisper. I swear I have never, ever, done something like this before, said Chris. And you're not going to do it now, said Rebecca. I think it best you stay away from Danny for a while, said Rebecca. Chris looked at Danny sleeping on the bed, he knew Rebecca was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca was able to get Danny new quarters not far from the infirmary. It had been a month since Chris had spoken to Danny. Chris would see the young guy being led by someone around the base, but he wouldn't approach. Chris would go to the infirmary and peer in Danny's doorway and watch him. Danny had knocked on Chris' door a few times but once Chris saw it was Danny, he would just go and sit back down. Danny tried to call Chris but Chris never called him back. Danny felt like Chris had just abandoned him, all over some stupid kiss. Danny was walking to the infirmary one morning using his cane, Chris was coming the opposite way, he stopped when he saw Danny coming. The deep blue color of Danny's eyes had returned, his mom was right, they were the color of deep ocean water, thought Chris. Chris started walking.

Danny was walking along the sidewalk tapping his cane against the ground as he went. He would usually have someone lead him, but decided he needed to start doing things on his own, seeing how he was on his own now. Chris walked by Danny taking in as much of him as he could, studying his handsome face. Danny looked sad and alone, why was he walking by himself, thought Chris? Chris stopped once Danny passed and watched him. Danny took a few steps and stopped when a familiar scent caught his attention, Chris, said Danny? Chris started to speak, but stopped. Chris, I know you're there, I may not be able to see you, but I can smell you, said Danny. Chris remained silent. Danny laughed a little, I guess all the stuff you said about being there for me was just bullshit, see you around Redfield, said Danny as he turned and walked away.

Chris' heart was broken by the words Danny spoke, he did want to be there for Danny, but his feelings for the seventeen-year-old were still very much a factor and he had to stay away from Danny. Danny was like a drug to Chris, he even dreamed of holding Danny, kissing him and making love to the handsome guy. Danny arrived at the infirmary and began his treatment. Danny could still smell Chris' scent and it reminded him how much he missed Chris. But Chris turned out to be like so many others in Danny's life who had let him down, Danny wondered why he even tried sometimes. Large tears rolled down Danny's cheeks as he thought of Chris, he really thought Chris was different. Chris stood in the doorway and watched Danny cry, Chris knew he was responsible for the tears that rolled down Danny's face and he would give anything if he could make them stop. 

Danny turned his head to the side, Redfield, said Danny. Chris stepped into the room, I umm......Danny cut Chris off. I didn't ask and I don't care, said Danny as he wiped the tears from his face. Sorry, said Chris in a low tone and left the room. A little while later Rebecca came in and disconnected the IV, you're all done, said Rebecca. Do you want to get someone to take you back, asked Rebecca? No, said Danny as he picked up his cane and stood. It seems I can only count on myself these days, said Danny. You need to be careful, this new medicine we are giving you can cause dizziness, lightheadedness and even fainting, said Rebecca. Got it, said Danny as he headed for the door. Rebecca had noticed a huge shift in Danny's demeanor and attitude, she knew that Chris had something to do with it. Chris had waited at the end of the hall for Danny to leave.

Chris was going to follow Danny to make sure he made it back to his apartment alright. He stayed back far enough so Danny wouldn't smell him. Danny walked out the door and head down the sidewalk. Danny came to the crosswalk and listened before starting across, he didn't hear any vehicles coming and started across. Danny had only taken a few steps when he felt dizzy and dropped his cane. Danny suddenly collapses in the crosswalk. DANNY, yelled Chris as he ran up next to him and bent down, Danny, said Chris. Chris checked for a pulse and found it. People had begun to gather around, Chris picked Danny up in his arms and headed back to the infirmary. REBECCA, boomed Chris voice as he entered the infirmary. Rebecca came running over, what happened, said Rebecca. He collapsed in the crosswalk, said Chris. 

Danny was placed in a room and monitored. Chris sat next to Danny's bed, he ran his hand across Danny's cheek, even asleep Danny was handsome. Chris smiled looking at Danny's youthful face. How can I have such a strong attraction to a seventeen-year-old guy, thought Chris? Danny began to wake up, Chris stood and walked out into the hall. A nurse entered, where am I, said Danny? You back at the infirmary, said the nurse. What happened, said Danny? You passed out in the crosswalk, said the nurse. How did I get here, said Danny? A really big soldier carried you in, said the nurse. Chris, said Danny as he shook his head. Rebecca came in, how are you feeling, asked Rebecca? Fine now, said Danny. Good, all of your vitals are normal and I'm going to release you, but I want you to go straight back to your quarters and rest for the remainder of the day, said Rebecca. 

Yes ma'am, said Danny as he saluted Rebecca. Chris was watching from the hallway and grinned. Chris brought me back here didn't he, said Danny. Yes, and it was a good thing he was around when you collapsed in that crosswalk, said Rebecca. Rebecca sat down next to Danny's bed, I would like to talk to you about something personal and if you're not comfortable talking about it you don't have to and I'll never mention it again, said Rebecca. It's about me and Chris kissing isn't it, said Danny? Yes, said Rebecca. Danny do you have romantic feelings for Chris, asked Rebecca? I mean I like him, well I used to like him until he turned into a dick, said Danny. What do you mean, said Rebecca? Ever since that stupid kiss, he totally has stayed away from me, he won't visit or talk to me, said Danny. And that upsets you, said Rebecca? 

Hell yeah it upsets me, said Danny. I thought he was my friend, and so what if he thinks I'm hot, a lot of guys do. That's no reason to stop being friends with someone, said Danny. Rebecca smiled, maybe he just needs time to sort out his own feelings, said Rebecca. OH BULLSHIT, said Danny. That's not an excuse, it's a cop out, said Danny. There's still time for you two to patch things up, said Rebecca. Good luck with that, said Danny. Just think about it, said Rebecca. I'll let you get dressed, said Rebecca. Danny got up and started to dress. Rebecca walked out in the hall and over to Chris, I need to talk to you, said Rebecca. I'm keeping my distance from him, said Chris as he raised his hands. That's the problem, said Rebecca. What do you mean, said Chris? Ever since you started staying away from Danny, I have noticed changes in him, said Rebecca.

What kind of changes, asked Chris? Changes in his behavior, his demeanor and his attitude, said Rebecca. I think I may have been a little hard on you Chris, said Rebecca. I have known you for twenty years and I know the kind of man you are and I know you would never hurt or take advantage of anyone, unless you had no other choice, said Rebecca. I would never hurt Danny, said Chris. I know and I think it's time you tried to patched things up with Danny, said Rebecca. I'm not sure he wants that, said Chris. He's angry with you, but underneath he misses you Chris, said Rebecca. Danny came walking out of the room and down the hallway with his cane. Just try and talk with him soon, said Rebecca. Chris watched as Danny walked down the hall and out the front door. Danny started down the sidewalk when he heard the rumble of thunder above him.

Danny was hoping to make it back to his quarters before the rain started, he wasn't far. The clouds above Danny suddenly opened up and heavy rain began to pour down on Danny. Danny stopped and tilted his face up to the sky, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, yelled Danny at the sky as the heavy rain continued to pour down on him. A vehicle stopped next to Danny on the side walk, get in, came Chris' voice from the window. No thanks, said Danny and kept walking. Goddamn it, said Chris as he put the jeep in park and got out. Chris walked over to Danny, will you please get in the jeep said Chris? No Chris I won't, I would rather walk in the pouring rain than go anywhere with you, said Danny. Chris put his hands on Danny's shoulders, I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be, said Chris. WOW, thanks for the permission to be mad Chris, said Danny.

Danny you don't understand how hard this is for me, said Chris. Really Chris, it sure as Hell didn't seem so hard for you to ignore me, not come around me, or even fucking talk to me, said Danny. What, do have a new cause now, someone more worthy, did you find a box of abandoned kittens and you're trying to save them, yelled Danny. I believed you when you you said you would be there for me, and that you would look out for me, and then you just go and fucking abandon me like I was nothing, just like everyone else has, screamed Danny. Chris grabbed Danny and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest, I'm so sorry Danny, please forgive me, said Chris. Danny cried against Chris' chest, I'm sorry, said Chris. Danny you have to understand, I get weak around you and I didn't trust myself, said Chris.

Chris tilted Danny's face up, but I swear if you give me another chance, I will never make you feel abandoned again, said Chris. You better not, said Danny. Can we get in the jeep now, said Chris? Chris drove Danny back to his quarters and the two went in. Danny began to shiver; Chris grabbed a towel from the bathroom and began to dry Danny's hair. Chris ran his hands through Danny's hair to keep it from sticking up, Chris like feeling Danny's hair, even wet it was soft as Chris ran his hands through it. That's better, said Chris. Danny went into the bedroom and changed, he returned wrapped in a large blanket. You should put you wet clothes in the dryer, said Danny. I'll change when I get back, said Chris. Chris it's not like I can see you and you can't run around in wet clothes, you'll get sick, said Danny. Chris walked over to the dryer and began to undress.

Chris stripped down to his underwear and turned on the dryer. Danny whistled at Chris. Very funny, said Chris. Oh come on, it's not like I can see all those muscles and you standing there in your underwear, you are wearing underwear aren't you, said Danny? Chris chuckled, yes, I am. Danny and Chris sat down on the couch and talked. Danny felt the couch slightly shake, are you shivering, said Danny? I'll be alright, said Chris. Danny opened the large blanket he was wrapped in, come here, said Danny. Really, I'm fine said Chris as another shiver went across his body. Would you stop being stubborn and get over here, said Danny. Chris moved closer to Danny and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, now isn't that better, said Danny? Chris smiled, he was liking being this close to Danny. Danny laid his head Chris chest.

Danny took in the hardness of Chris muscles and the scent that radiated off him. Chris kissed the top of Danny's head. It was a good thing Danny couldn't see or he would definitely notice the huge hardon Chris had in his underwear. What did you mean when we were on the sidewalk and you said, "just like everybody else has", asked Chris? It just seems to be the story of my life, said Danny. My dad abandoned me when I was three, friends and other relatives have abandoned me over time, it's like the universe wants to see me alone, said Danny. Chris wrapped his arms around Danny under the blanket, Danny melted into the man's large, strong arms as Chris embraced him. I meant what I said, you will never have to worry about that from me, said Chris. Danny smiled as he snuggled against Chris' chest, soon they were both fast asleep.

The dryer timer buzzed and woke Chris, he looked down at Danny snuggled against his chest, so damn handsome, whispered Chris and kissed the top of Danny's head. Danny came awake, I must have dozed off, said Danny as he stretched. We both did, said Chris as he stood and walked to the dryer. Chris noticed the sunlight coming through the window, rains passed, said Chris. Chris dressed and walked over and sat down next to Danny, what are you going to do with the rest of your day, asked Chris? Rebecca wants me to take it easy and rest, said Danny. How about I pick up some Chinese and come over for dinner tonight, said Chris? Sounds great, said Danny. Chris kissed Danny on the cheek, I'll see you around six, said Chris and left. Danny sat for a moment, he knew Chris was struggling with his feelings, but Danny realized so was he.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny went to the Base's gym and was working out when a man approached Danny from behind, "you lift those dumbbells like you're blind" , said the man. Danny sat down the dumbbells and picked up his cane and turned to the man, that's probably because I am blind, said Danny. Oh fuck, I'm sorry man, I....I...was just trying to make a joke, said the man. Danny smiled, it's okay, I'm still adjusting to it myself, said Danny. Danny stuck out his hand, I'm Danny, the man took Danny's hand and shook it, I'm Liam and I quite often say the wrong thing at the wrong time. Danny laughed, Liam noticed that Danny had a great smile and a handsome face. I could help you with your workout if you like, said Liam. Sure, that would be great, said Danny. Liam placed the dumbbell back in Danny's hand and stood behind him. Now keep you forearm straight and pull up, said Liam.

So are you a soldier here, asked Liam? No, I am only seventeen, said Danny. I was involved in an explosion that took my sight and the BSAA is trying to help me get it back, said Danny. So you're still in high school, said Liam? Yeah, but my classes won't start for another few months, the BSAA is going to set something up on the base for me so I can learn here while getting my treatment, said Danny. Liam looked down at Danny' body, the kid was hot and Liam smiled. Let's switch arms now, said Liam. Danny switched arms. Liam stood behind Danny with his hand on Danny's hip and the other on Danny's arm as he lifted the dumbbell. You have a very tone and sculpted body, said Liam. Are you a gymnast, asked Liam? No, I compete in Aikido tournaments, said Danny. What level are you, asked Liam? I just achieved Master status this year, said Liam. 

Really, said Liam. I'm the youngest guy to ever achieve Master status before eight-teen in the state, said Danny. Interesting, said Liam. Liam took the dumbbell from Danny, that was good, said Liam. Chris walked into the gym and saw Liam with Danny. Maybe you could show me some of your moves sometime, said Liam? If you like, said Danny. Are you sure you're a Master of Aikido, said Liam smiling. Well unfortunately all of my trophy's are at home, said Danny. Liam grabs Danny and takes him to the floor and places him on his hands and knees, now show me your best move, said Liam. Liam I don't want to hurt you, said Danny. Liam leaned up to Danny's ear, go on, hurt me, said Liam. If you insist, said Danny. Danny suddenly rolls forward and brings his feet up behind him and catches Liam on his chin, delivering a devastating sky kick, knocking Liam on his back a few feet away.

Danny is already on his feet and takes a defensive posture. Chris flew over and grabbed Liam off the mat, WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM LIAM, yells Chris? CHRIS, yelled Danny. It's alright he asked to see one of my moves, he wasn't hurting me, said Danny. The other people in the gym began to clap as they had witnessed Danny using the sky kick on Liam. Danny smiled as one of the onlookers yelled, "NOW THAT'S BAD ASS". Relax Redfield, said Liam. Trust me this kid knows how to take care of himself, said Liam. Liam walked over to Danny rubbing his chin, that was most impressive, said Liam. It's been a while since anyone has put me on my ass like that, said Liam. Stick around, said Danny raising his eyebrows at Liam and chuckling. Liam laughed, that's enough for one day, but maybe I'll run into you again sometime, said Liam.

I work out every Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoon, said Danny. Good to know, said Liam, as he turned and walked away. Chris stood looking at Danny, what, said Danny? There is a little bad ass in there, said Chris chuckling. Little, said Danny? I told you before Redfield, I'm pretty sure I could take you, said Danny. Really and how would you know where I was if I were to attack, said Chris? Danny thrusts his fist forward stopping against Chris' chest without landing a strike, you're right there, said Danny. Chris laughed, I'm impressed, said Chris. Chris picked up Danny's cane and wrapped Danny's arm around his and was leading him from the gym when a soldier walked up to Danny. Dude that was a fucking awesome kick you landed on that guy, could you teach me how to do that, asked the soldier? It's not something you can learn over night, said Danny.

I've practiced Aikido since I was eight years old and it took a long time for me to perfect Aikido strikes, said Danny. But I would be happy to show you some basic moves, said Danny. Cool, said the soldier. Chris led Danny outside, look at you becoming Mr. Popularity, said Chris. Danny laughed, well it's a first, said Danny. So how long have you been working out with Liam, asked Chris. Just met him today, why, asked Danny? Be careful around him, he has a reputation, said Chris. A reputation for what, said Danny? Just a bad one, said Chris. Why Mr. Redfield, are you jealous, said Danny? Chris laughed, no I'm not jealous, just concerned, said Chris. Well in case you haven't noticed, I can take care of myself, said Danny. Danny trips over a rock on the path and Chris catches him before he can fall. I meant to do that, said Danny as Chris cracks up laughing at him. 

Danny started having trouble sleeping, he was suffering from a condition many blind people suffered with, Obstructive Sleep Disorder. It throws many people with blindness off their normal sleep cycle and Danny had it bad. Danny pushed the button on his clock to hear the time, one o two am, said the clock. Great, said Danny as he got out of bed. He considered calling Chris but it was far too late and Danny didn't want to wake him. Danny dressed and decided to go for a walk. The summer night air was warm as Danny walked, it was quite and peaceful as he walked. Danny walked by the Infirmary and continued down the sidewalk, a few soldier's had stopped and asked Danny if he needed help. Danny continued to walk hoping he would get sleepy from the activity. Chris had just pulled up in front of his building from a night out with his team. He looked in the distance, Danny, said Chris?

Chris walked to the figure and it was Danny. Chris walked up to Danny and before he could speak, Chris, said Danny? How did you know it was me, said Chris. I know your footsteps now, said Danny smiling. What are you doing out here, said Chris? I can't sleep and I was hoping a walk would make me tired, said Danny. Did it work, said Chris? Not a bit, said Danny. What are you doing out here, said Danny? I just got back from hanging out with Alpha Team, said Chris. Come up to the apartment, said Chris. No you need to go to bed, I know how early you get up and I would just keep you awake, said Danny. I'll be fine said Chris as he wrapped Danny's arm around his and took Danny to his apartment. Danny sat on the couch and chatted with Chris, I really should be going, said Danny. I think I might know something that might help you sleep, said Chris.

What, said Danny? It's something I remember doing for my sister when she was little. Danny chuckled, it's hard picturing you little, said Danny. Come here, said Chris as he drew Danny against his chest and wrapped his arms around Danny. Now I want you to picture a wide open field, with green grass and trees in the distance, said Chris. Now I want you to picture yourself walking through that field, feel the grass under your feet, feel the warm sun on your face and the warm breeze gently blowing around you, said Chris. Chris could feel Danny relaxing against his chest, just keep picturing and feeling everything as you get closer to the trees, said Chris. A few minutes later Chris could feel Danny breathing steadily and he was asleep. Chris held Danny for a while, enjoying holding the young man in his arms. Chris carried Danny to his bed and covered him.

Chris woke the next morning to find Danny sound asleep. Chris watched Danny as he slept and ran his hand through Danny's hair. Chris could get used to waking up to see this handsome face every morning. Chris leaned over and kissed Danny's forehead before getting up. Chris got dressed and left. A while later Danny woke, "Chris", said Danny in a sleepy voice. Danny figured Chris must have left already. A few minutes later Danny's phone rang, Hello, said Danny. Good morning, said Chris, how did you sleep? Better than I have in a week, said Danny. Good, you needed to rest, said Chris. To bad you don't come in pill form, said Danny. Chris laughed, if you ever need me just call, said Chris. I have to get going I have to meet Rebecca at ten, said Danny. Have a good day and I'll call you later, said Chris. Danny smiled as he hung up the phone, god he's hot.

Danny went to the infirmary for his treatment. we are going to start the next step in your treatment today, said Rebecca. What's that, said Danny? We are going to be using low intensity lasers in combination with the regeneration injections, said Rebecca. How will we know if it works, said Danny? You will regain your full sight, but only temporary, said Rebecca. How long will I have my sight for, said Danny? Eight-teen to twenty-four hours, said Rebecca. But if you do regain your sight temporarily then we know the treatment is working and eventually, you'll have you sight back permanently, said Rebecca. What the Hell are we standing around talking for, get those lasers fired up, said Danny. Rebecca completed the treatment. I don't understand, how am I supposed to tell if my sight has returned when you have my eyes covered with bandages, said Danny? 

We have to give your eyes time to adjust, said Rebecca. After an hour Rebecca came back to the room, ready, said Rebecca? Yes, said Danny. Rebecca removed the bandages, now everything will be blurry at first until your eyes adjust to the light, said Rebecca. Open your eyes Danny, said Rebecca. Danny opened his eyes and blinked several times, everything was blurry but he could make out the outline of things, Danny laughed, I can see, just not clearly, said Danny laughing. After a few minutes Rebecca's face came into focus, so that's what you look like, said Danny. Danny can you see me, said Rebecca? You have short brown hair parted to one side, big brown eyes and you sort of look like a little pixie, said Danny laughing. Rebecca grabbed Danny and hugged him, it worked, said Danny. I have to find Chris, said Danny.

Danny called Chris, hey, said Chris. Where are you, said Danny? I'm at the garage working on the Humvee's said Chris. Stay there, I'm on my way and I have some really good news to share with you, said Danny. Danny walked into the garage, he spotted Chris working on one of the Humvee's. Chris, said Danny as he stood still. Danny was so excited to finally be able to see what Chris looked like. Chris stood and turned to Danny, he started to walk towards Danny. Please stay where you are, said Danny. Chris stood still as Danny walked up to him and looked into Chris' face, Danny put his hands on each side of Chris face. I knew you would be handsome, but damn, said Danny. What are you talking about, said Chris smiling? And those sexy brown eyes were worth waiting to see, said Danny. Chris dropped the wrench in his hand, Danny can you see me, said Chris?

Yes, I can see you Chris, said Danny as tears rolled down his face. Chris grabbed Danny in a hug and held him close as Chris began to softly cry. Chris pulled back from Danny and put his hands on each side of Danny's head, you got your sight back, said Chris? Yes, but only for the next eight-teen to twenty-four hours, then it goes away, said Danny. It's part of next step in my treatment, but eventually it will return permanently, said Danny. Chris pulled Danny against his chest and held him, this is the best news I've ever heard, said Chris. We should celebrate, said Chris. You should finish your work, said Danny. Screw it, this is way more important, said Chris. Chris and Danny walked around for most of the day, Danny taking in everything he could, especially the way Chris looked. Chris made dinner for them and was cleaning up when Danny walked into the kitchen.

Chris stopped cleaning and looked at Danny. Danny ran his hand across the grey in Chris' temple, the grey is hot, said Danny. So now that you can see how old I really am, what do you think, said Chris? I think you are about the sexiest man I've ever seen, said Danny. Chris grinned, maybe we should have your eyes checked again, said Chris. Danny pulled Chris down into a kiss, he could feel Chris' shoulders drop and a slight moan come from Chris as he kissed him. Chris stood and looked down at Danny, we can't Danny, said Chris. Danny could see that Chris wanted him, just as bad as he wanted Chris. Danny ran his hands up Chris' chest, I can finally see you and I know that I want you more than before I could see you, said Danny. Don't think of this as right or wrong, don't think of this as anything than what we want, to make love to each other, said Danny. 

Chris broke at that very moment, he could no longer resist Danny. He had become consumed by his need for Danny, Danny's dark blue eyes had pulled him in and now he was drowning in his desire for Danny. Chris picked Danny up and carried him to the bed, they both pulled at their clothes as they continued to kiss and taste each others flesh. The heat that had erupted between them threaten to burn them both to ashes if their need for each other could not be met. Both were stripped down to their naked flesh, as they explored each others bodies. Danny looked down between Chris' legs, he had never seen a cock that thick or long before and he trembled at the thought of taking Chris into himself. Danny slowly pushed Chris onto his back against the bed as he slowly kissed down Chris' chest, making his way to the one place he knew Chris wanted him to be. 

Danny took Chris' cock into his hand and gently stroked up and down the shaft, Danny had sucked cock before but never anything of this magnitude. Danny ran his tongue up Chris' shaft watching Chris as he went. Chris watched Danny, his mouth slightly open and his breathing coming in short catches. Danny licked to the head of Chris' cock, a small pool of precum had formed there. Danny dipped his tongue into the precum as the taste of Chris exploded across his tongue, Danny trembled at the taste and the sensations that raced through him. Danny slowly lowered his mouth over the head of Chris' cock, OH MY GOD, said Chris as Danny slowly descended down Chris' shaft. Danny was only able to make it halfway down Chris' shaft and began to slowly draw back up towards the head. OH GOD DANNY, said Chris as he slammed his head against the pillow.

Danny began to work his mouth up and down Chris' massive cock, increasing his speed and grip as he went. Danny I can't hold out much longer, said Chris. Danny began to work Chris cock harder and faster, DANNY I'M GOING TO CUM, said Chris loudly. Danny pulled down on Chris' balls as Chris began to shoot long, thick bands of cum into the air. Chris' body shook and Chris bucked his hips as he came. Once he was finished Danny looked up at Chris, his chest rising and falling as Chris panted for breath. Chris pulled Danny onto his chest and kissed him passionately. I'm a little embarrassed, I usually last a lot longer than that, but you just made me so damn hot, said Chris as he kissed Danny. We'll just consider that a practice run, said Danny as he kissed Chris. Chris' doorbell rang, Chis and Danny both look towards the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Stay here, said Chris. Chris dressed walked to the door and answered it, it was Rebecca. Chris is Danny here, asked Rebecca? No, said Chris rubbing his head. What's wrong, said Chris. I've been trying to get a hold of him, but he's not answering, said Rebecca. He's probably just out walking around enjoying his temporary sight, said Chris. Listen you go back to the infirmary and I'll get dressed and look for him, said Chris. Call me the second you find him, said Rebecca. Chris closed the door and walked back to the bedroom, did you hear all that, said Chris as he laid down next to Danny. Yeah, said Danny as he laid across Chris' chest. I'll call her in a little while, said Danny. Chris took Danny from his chest and looked at him, I know this is wrong but I do care for you Danny, I swear, said Chris. Danny kissed Chris, and I care for you, said Danny. 

Danny called Rebecca a little while later, I ran into Chris and he said you were looking for me, said Danny. Yes, are you all right, asked Rebecca? I'm fine, said Danny. How is your sight, perfect, said Danny. I want you to come to the infirmary at nine tomorrow morning, said Rebecca. I'll see you then, said Danny and ended the call. Danny leaned down and kissed Chris, he slid his hand down into Chris' sweat pants and wrapped his hand around Chris' cock. I hope you don't think we were done for tonight, said Danny. Chris pulled Danny into a kiss as Danny slowly stroked Chris' cock. I want you to be my first, said Danny. Chris looked into Danny's eyes, I'd be honored, said Chris. Chris removed his seat pants and laid down next to Danny, if it becomes too much for you, tell me and I'll stop, said Chris. I will, said Danny as he kissed Chris. 

Chris began to lube Danny's hole, going slowly and gently. Chris inserted another finger into Danny, making him draw in a quick breath of air, you okay, said Chris? Yes, said Danny. Chris worked Danny's hole with the lube for more than twenty minutes, I think you're ready, said Chris. Chris positioned himself between Danny's legs and placed them on his shoulders. Chris leaned down and kissed Danny as he began to press into Danny. Danny let out a small yelp and Chris froze. Do you want me to stop, said Chris. No, said Danny as he began to pull Chris against him. After fifth-teen minutes Chris had managed to bury his entire thick length into Danny. Chris looked down at Danny, baby you feel so amazing, are you doing alright, asked Chris. Chris tried not to move, he wanted to give Danny time to adjust to his thick cock deep in him. 

Danny kissed Chris and put his arms around Chris' neck. The feeling of Chris so deep inside him was making Danny tremble. After some time Chris could feel Danny begin to move around on his cock. Chris slowly withdrew half his length and slowly pushed back into Danny. Danny threw his head back against the pillow and moaned. Does that feel good baby, said Chris? Chris that feels so good, more, said Danny. Chris withdrew and gave Danny a quick little thrust, Danny called out at the sensation. Harder Chris, panted Danny. Chris thrusted into Danny with a little more force, Danny drew in a deep breath and yelled yes to Chris. Chris began to drive himself into Danny using considerable force as Danny begged and yelled for more. I can't hold out much longer, said Chris. Danny grabbed each side of Chris head and looked at him, I want you to fuck me Chris, said Danny.

The words seared through Chris like hot iron and Chris began to ram himself into Danny. Is that what you want, said Chris.? You want me to pound your ass with my thick dick, said Chris as he slammed against Danny again and again. OH GOD CHRIS, yelled Danny as he began to cum. Chris erupted inside of Danny at seeing Danny cum. A guttural growl escaping Chris throat as he poured his seed into Danny. Chris rolled on his back bringing Danny over his chest, both men panting. Chris tilted Danny's face up towards his and kissed him. MY GOD DANNY, THAT WAS INCREDIBLE, huffed out Chris. It was mind blowing, panted Danny. Chris and Danny kissed and caressed each other, I want to do it again, said Danny. What ever you want, said Chris as Danny made his way down to Chris swelling cock. Danny lick Chris cock and took it to the back of his throat. JESUS CHRIST, yelled Chris.

Once Danny had Chris fully hard, he climbed up on Chris and slowly began to sit back on Chris' cock, letting it slowly sink deep inside him. Once Danny had Chris buried deep inside him he began to rock back and forth on the thick cock. Oh god Chris you feel so good in me, said Danny. Danny leaned down and kissed Chris, make me ride your cock Chris, make me take every inch of you, said Danny. Chris began to pull Danny down hard on his cock as he thrusted up into Danny. Small yells, yelps and moans came from Danny's mouth fueling Chris and making him fuck Danny hard. The sight and feeling of Danny riding Chris' cock had sent Chris over the edge as he thrusted harder into Danny. Chris drew Danny down to his face, I'm going to make you fucking cum Danny and then I'm going to fill your hot ass with every last drop that's in me, said Chris as he drove harder into Danny. 

Danny felt as if his body was gone, only the sensation of Chris fucking him remained. Oh god Chris I'm going to come, said Danny. Chris pounded into Danny's ass as Danny shot across Chris' chest. Chris lost control at seeing the hot seventeen-year-old cum on him. Chris began his release in Danny, filling the horny teenager with his cum. FUCKING TAKE IT DANNY, yelled Chris, as he continued to fill Danny's ass. Danny collapsed on Chris' chest as Chris wrapped his arms around Danny. Fuck Danny, breath Chris into Danny's hair. They both laid there, trying to catch their breath. Danny began to laugh making Chris laugh. Danny sat up, what's so funny, said Chris? If someone was to tell me a year ago that I would lose my virginity to a hot ass man like you, I would have laughed at them. Chris put his hand on Danny's check, how do you feel about me taking your virginity, asked Chris?

I'm just sorry I only have one to offer you, said Danny laughing. Chris pulled Danny down into a kiss. Let's take a shower, said Chris. They returned to bed after the shower, Chris pulled Danny against him and slid his arm around Danny's waist. Soon both were asleep. Chris woke the next morning, Danny was not in bed. Danny, said Chris in a raspy voice? Chris got up and pulled on his underwear and walked down the hall. Chris saw Danny standing and looking out the window. Chris walked up behind him and put his arms around Danny's slim waist. Everything alright, said Chris as he kissed down Danny's shoulder. My sight is gone, said Danny. I'm sorry baby, but you knew it would only be temporary, said Chris. I know, but I was hoping against hope that it would some how remain, said Danny. You'll get it back, I promise, said Chris. 

I have to get a bath, I have to be at the infirmary by nine, said Danny. Chris kissed Danny before he walked to the bathroom. Chris made coffee and handed Danny a mug. My escort will be here soon, said Danny. I have to go home and change before I go to the infirmary, said Danny. Chris smiled and kissed Danny. There was a knock at the door, Chris opened the door expecting Danny's escort but was greeted by Leon. What's up Redfield, said Leon as he stepped in the door. Leon seen Danny standing in the kitchen and looked at Chris. There was another knock at the door and Chris opened the door, Hi I'm here to escort Danny to the Infirmary, said the soldier. That would be me, said Danny as he walked over and took the soldiers arm. I'll call you when I'm done, said Danny to Chris. You be careful with him, said Chris to the soldier. Yes sir, said the soldier. 

Chris closed the door and looked at Leon, coffee, asked Chris. Sure, said Leon looking at Chris. What's going on Redfield, said Leon? What do you mean, said Chris as he poured the coffee. I see a grown man standing in his underwear and a seventeen year old kid leaving his apartment looking very happy, said Leon. Chris could not stop the grin from spreading across his face. Chris is something going on between you and Danny, asked Leon? What makes you say that, said Chris smiling? Chris he's a seventeen-year-old kid, said Leon. Danny's not a kid, said Chris. Leon walked closer to Chris, did you fuck him last night Chris, asked Leon? Chris looked at Leon, yeah I had sex with Danny last night. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND CHRIS, HE'S SEVENTEEN, yelled Leon. I KNOW HOW OLD HE IS, yelled Chris. JESUS CHRIST CHRIS, WHAT THE FUCK, yelled Leon. 

Chris are you in love with Danny, asked Leon? Yes, said Chris. HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD, CHRIS, yelled Leon. I KNOW HOW THIS LOOKS AND SOUNDS, BUT I DON'T CARE, yelled Chris. Leon took a deep breath. Chris listen to me, not only could they give you a dishonorable discharge from the BSAA, they could lock you up for having sex with a minor, said Leon. Chris and Leon stood in silence. I know this may seem wrong to a lot of people, but I care for Danny, said Chris. It would be different if I was forcing him or just using him for sex, but it's deeper than that Leon, said Chris. You and I have been friends for a long time Chris, and I believe you when you say you have feelings for Danny, look what happened between me Justin, said Leon. Justin was eight-teen, said Chris. Yeah, but he still ended up breaking my fucking heart Chris, said Leon.

Despite what you are feeling, despite how much you want Danny, you have to end this, said Leon. I can't hurt him again like that, said Chris. Leon blew out a breath, you do what you want, but if you don't take my advice this is going to end in complete and total disaster, for you and Danny, said Leon. Thanks for the coffee, said Leon as he walked out the door. Chris stood and thought back on Leon's words, he knew Leon was right, but he couldn't hurt Danny like that again. Danny was walking back from the Infirmary when Leon walked up to him. Hey Danny, how are you, said Leon? I'm good, said Danny. Can I talk to you for a minute, said Leon? Sure, said Danny. Leon wrapped Danny's arm around his and walked him over to an out of the way table and sat him down. So what's on your mind, said Danny? I need to talk to you about Chris, said Leon.

I know what's going on between the two of you, said Leon. I'm listening, said Danny, his tone changing. You're putting Chris at great risk by sleeping with him, said Leon. Danny you're a minor, you're only seventeen, said Leon. If the BSAA ever found out about this, they would dishonorably discharge Chris and then have him arrested for having sex with a minor, said Leon. His twenty plus years of hard work and sacrifice would end, and with a sex charge like that he would never be able to find a decent job, said Leon. When do you turn eight-teen, asked Leon? In two months, said Danny. Then stay away from Chris until then, at least at eight-teen he can't be charged with a crime, said Leon. What about the BSAA, said Danny? They would definitely look down on it, but there would be nothing they could do to him, said Leon.

Leon went to see Jill, can I talk to you for a minute, said Leon. Sure, but only a minute, said Jill. Leon closed the door and sat down across from Jill. You have been Redfield's friend just as long as I have and he needs our help. What kind of help, said Jill? The kind that only friends like us can give him, said Leon. What's going Leon, said Jill. You know that kid Danny from Harrison that lost his sight, said Leon? Yeah, said Jill. Chris has fallen in love with him, they're having sex Jill. That's not the worst part, he's only seven-teen Jill. Jill stood, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, yelled Jill? I wish I were, said Leon. I have an idea that of how to keep Redfield out of trouble, said Leon. Let's hear it, said Jill. Assign Redfield somewhere far away until Danny turns eight-teen, said Leon. That's a tall order, said Jill. Would you rather see him lose everything, said Leon?


	8. Chapter 8

Danny laid across Chris chest, Leon's words still running through his head. Danny sat up and Chris sat up next to him, what is it, said Chris putting his arm around Danny? I think we should stop seeing each other like this, at least until I'm eight-teen, said Danny. Why, what's happened Danny, said Chris. Chris I'm underage, you could get into a lot of trouble and even go to jail if anyone found out about this, said Danny. Who said something to you about this, was it Leon, asked Chris? That's not important, Chris I don't want you to get into any trouble over this, so I've made a decision, said Danny. No more sex between us until I am one hundred percent legal, said Danny. If that's what you want, said Chris as he kissed up Danny's shoulder. I mean it Chris, said Danny. Totally agree, said Chris as he kissed Danny and laid him back on the bed. 

Jill called Chris to her office the next day. You wanted to see me, said Chris. Yes, please come in, said Jill. Chris walked over and sat in front of Jill's desk. A new mission, said Chris? Sort of, said Jill. I need you to go to India, turmoil is simmering there and I need you and your team to keep the peace, said Jill. You're sending me on a peace keeper mission, why not just send a couple of units of soldiers over, said Chris? Because I want you there, said Jill. Chris sat for a minute, Leon told you didn't he, said Chris. Of course he did, he's your friend Chris and so am I, said Jill. We are not going to stand by and watch throw away your career and possibly your freedom, said Jill. Jill came around the desk and sat next to Chris, it's obvious you have feelings for Danny, strong ones, said Jill. Stop and think what you are doing here Chris, said Jill.

When do I leave, said Chris? Day after tomorrow, said Jill. I'll inform the team, said Chris as he stood. Jill stood, Chris I'm not doing this to punish you, I'm doing this to help you, said Jill. Once Danny turns eight-teen, you two can fuck like crazed weasels if you want, said Jill. I understand, said Chris. Anything else, said Chris? That's it, said Jill. Chris turned and left the office, he was fuming when he closed his office door and punched the wall creating a large hole. Chris didn't want to be away from Danny, he wanted Danny close to him. Chris finished working and went to find Danny to break the news to him, he found Danny under a tree reading one of his brail books. Chris approached, hello Chris, said Danny smiling. How the hell did you know I was walking up, said Chris? Danny tapped his nose, I smelled that sexy ass cologne you always wear, giggled Danny. 

Hungry, said Chris? As a matter of fact I am, said Danny as he held his arm out for Chris to help him up. Chris went and got some Chinese food and went back to his apartment with Danny. That was perfect, said Danny patting his belly. Chris smiled at Danny, I need to talk to you about something, said Chris and led Danny to the couch. Sounds serious, said Danny. Chris pulled Danny against his chest and held him, I have to go away for a while, said Chris. A mission, said Danny? Yes, said Chris. I'm not sure how long I will be gone, said Chris. Danny sat up, they're sending you away because of me aren't they, said Danny? My friends are just concerned for me, said Chris. FUCK THAT SHIT RIGHT IN THE AIR, yelled Danny sitting up. Chris pulled Danny back down on his chest, don't get upset, it won't be forever and remember I can find you anywhere, said Chris.

Chris held Danny against his chest that night. Danny leaned up and kissed Chris as he slid his hand down around Chris' cock. I thought no more sex until you're eight-teen, said Chris smiling? I'm making an exception to my decision, who knows how long it will be before I see you again, said Danny. Danny began to kiss down Chris' chest just before he got to Chris' cock he stopped, I mean if you really want to wait until I turn eight-teen, said Danny. Chris pushed Danny's mouth down over his cock, I don't think so, said Chris as Danny began to nurse on his cock. After a few minutes Chris pulled Danny up on the pillow next to him and kissed him, I want you Danny, said Chris. Chris began to lube Danny's ass, Danny squirmed and moan at feeling Chris' finger in him. Chris kissed Danny as he gently fucked him with his finger. 

Chris laid in between Danny's legs and propped them on his shoulders as he lined his cock up with Danny's hole. Ready baby, said Chris? Do it Chris, panted Danny. Chris began to press into Danny, slowly opening his hole to accommodate his thickness. Danny drew in a deep breath as Chris continued to slowly sink his length into Danny. Chris leaned down and kissed Danny, does it feel good baby, said Chris. Yes Chris, said Danny. Chris slowly and gently thrusted into Danny. I love being inside you Danny, said Chris. I want you to leave me with something memorable, said Danny grinning. Chris smiled down at Danny as Danny drew him closer to his face, I want you to fuck me Chris Redfield, said Danny. I want to feel the sheer power of your body Chris, I want you to unleash yourself on me, make me remember that I belong to you, said Danny. 

Chris kissed Danny and then placed Danny on his hands and knees. Chris kneeled behind Danny, who do you belong to Danny, asked Chris as he drove his cock hard into Danny? YOU, screamed Danny as he felt Chris' cock hit deep inside him. Who will you always belong to Danny, said Chris as Chris rammed his cock deep into Danny? YOU CHRIS, yelled Danny. Chris grabbed Danny by his hair and pulled Danny's head back and leaned down to his ear, and who's fucking cock is going to make you cum Danny, growled Chris? YOURS, yelled Danny. Chris began to fuck Danny hard, Danny began to yell, moan and yelp as Chris unleashed on Danny's ass. WHAT DO YOU WANT DANNY, yelled Chris? YOUR COCK, yelled Danny. OH GOD CHRIS I'M CUMMING, yelled Danny. Chris began to slam into Danny with all his force, he would make Danny cum the hardest he ever had.

Danny buried his face in the pillow and screamed as he came as Chris plowed his ass. Chris could feel Danny shaking beneath him, here's something to hold you over until I get back, said Chris as he pulled his cock from Danny. He rolled Danny on his back, open up baby, said Chris as he hovered above Danny. Danny opened his mouth as Chris sunk his cock into Danny's throat, taste your man baby, said Chris and he began to cum in Danny's throat, Danny moaned as Chris' seed flowed down his throat. I love you Danny, said Chris. Chris pulled Danny against him and kissed him, tasting himself on Danny's lips, I love you so fucking much Danny, said Chris. I love you too Chris, said Danny. Chris laid down and held Danny against his chest. Chris and Danny made love several times that night, Chris could not get enough of Danny. 

Chris went to his office, he had planned on only working half the day and spending the rest with Danny. Danny went to see Jill. Danny made it to her office door with the help of a soldier, Danny knocked. Jill looked up. Hello Danny, said Jill as she walked over to him. Hello director Valentine, could I speak with you please, said Danny. Of course, said Jill as she guided Dann to a chair. What can I do for you Danny, said Jill? Please don't send Chris away, said Danny. I've already told Chris that nothing else will happen between us until I turned eight-teen, said Danny. I'm sorry Danny but I need Chris to go on this mission, said Jill. Did he tell you where he was going, asked Jill? He said he couldn't tell me because of the nature of the mission, said Danny. Jill smiled, you're in love with Chris aren't you, said Jill? I am, and he's in love with me, said Danny.

Jill smiled at Danny's honesty. I know a lot of people don't understand what's happening between me and Chris and I can even see where people would have concerns for me, but Chris would never hurt me, said Danny. I'll tell you what, I will see if maybe I can shorten his time away, said Jill. Danny smiled. Jill looked at Danny's handsome face, she began to understand what Chris saw in the young man. Thank you Ms. Valentine, said Danny. Chris called Danny, where are you, said Chris? Heading back to my apartment, said Danny. Chris met Danny outside his apartment, I want to take you somewhere, said Chris? Where, said Danny? It's a surprise, said Chris. Chris drove Danny a lake and parked. Chris led Danny down to the shore and sat him down, I smell lake water, said Danny. That's because you are sitting in front of a lake, said Chris. 

I come here to fish or just to think, said Chris as he put his arm around Danny. Danny leaned his head against Chris chest, I want to tell you something but I don't want you to get mad, said Danny. Okay, said Chris. I went and seen Jill today and asked her not to send you away, said Danny. Chris smiled and kissed Danny on top of his head. What did she say, asked Chris? She said she had to send you, but she would see if she could shorten your time away, said Danny. Chris chuckled, you went to Jill Valentine and asked her not to send me away, said Chris? Yes, said Danny. You are a lot braver than I thought laughed Chris. Danny stayed with Chris that night, they made love many times that night and held each other. Chris got up quietly the next morning and got ready to leave. He sat on the bed and watched Danny sleep, it broke his heart to have to leave him.

Chris gently woke Danny, Chris, said Danny in a sleepy voice. I have to go, I'll call and video chat with you as much as I can, said Chris as he held Danny. Just be careful, said Danny. Chris kissed Danny passionately, I love you Danny, said Chris. I love you Chris, said Danny. Danny spent the first week that Chris was gone trying to keep his mind off Chris, but nothing worked. Danny was at the gym working out when a familiar voice called hos name from behind him. Hey Liam, said Danny. I haven't seen you in a while, said Liam. Just have a lot going on, said Danny. Where's the big guy, asked Liam? He's away on a mission, said Danny. So who's helping you around, asked Liam? I'm helping myself, chuckled Danny. Liam looked at Danny's handsome face and let his eyes trail down Danny's body, Danny was hot. Liam lingered on Danny's ass for a moment.

Liam was thirty-eight, tall, muscular and handsome. Liam had chestnut hair and a matching beard, with a reputation to match. Maybe I could come over sometime and hang out with you and keep you company, said Liam? Sounds like fun, said Danny. I have to get going, I'll see you around Danny, said Liam. Once Liam was gone a male soldier walk over to Danny, hey I saw you talking to Liam, said the soldier. Yeah, he's a nice guy, said Danny. No, he's not, said the soldier. I'm sorry, who are you, asked Danny. My name is Lt. Brent Oliver, said the man. I'm a friend of Chris', said Brent. What did you mean when you said Liam wasn't a nice person, asked Danny? He's been accused twice of inappropriate conduct with some of the new recruits, he was even accused of raping one young guy, said Brent. Was it proven that he did it, asked Danny?

No, the young guy refused to testify all of the sudden and left the BSAA, said Brent. Look I don't know what is going on between you and Redfield, but you're obviously important to him, said Brent. I respect Redfield a great deal, he's a hell of a soldier and a good man, said Brent. I would be doing him a disservice if I didn't look out for you, said Brent. Just watch yourself around Liam, I don't trust him, said Brent. Noted, said Danny. Danny headed back to his apartment after his workout and took a shower. As Danny walked out of the bathroom from his shower he is grabbed from behind, before he can react his arms are pulled behind his back and cuffs are placed on his wrists. Danny is shoved onto the bed and pinned down. Danny feels a hand gliding across his ass and running in between his ass cheeks. 

I bet you're tight as fuck, came Liam's voice in Danny's ear. LIAM, yelled Danny. Stop acting like you don't want this, said Liam. GET THE HELL OFF ME, yelled Danny. Liam grabbed Danny around the throat, you and I are going to some fun, hissed Liam. I would really hate to see an unfortunate accident happen to your precious Captain, said Liam. YOU WOULDN'T BE A MATCH FOR CHRIS REDFIELD ON YOUR BEST DAY, yelled Danny. Your right, but it doesn't mean he couldn't meet with an unfortunate accident, said Liam. What do you want, said Danny? I think it's pretty obvious what I want, said Liam as he shoved a finger in Danny's ass. Danny yelled from the sudden intrusion. I want that sweet, tight little ass of yours, said Liam and you're going to give it to me, said Liam. If you fight me, I'll make sure Redfield meets an untimely end, said Liam.

Danny held still, if I do this, you promise to leave Chris alone, said Danny? Absolutely, said Liam. Take the cuffs off, I won't fight you, said Danny. Good boy, said Liam patting Danny's cheek. Liam removed the cuffs, now open your mouth, said Liam. Danny opened his mouth, Danny's throat is suddenly and violently filled with Liam's cock as he fucks Danny's mouth with rage. Your a good cock sucker, said Liam. I bet Redfield dumps a regular load down that throat, hissed Liam. There was a knock at Danny's door, Danny used the distraction to land a powerful strike to Liam's balls causing him to pull away. Danny went for the door, yelling for help as he went. The door is suddenly kicked open. Liam goes out the window in Danny's bedroom. Brent rushes in to Danny's apartment and see's Danny naked. Brent takes the blanket from the bed and warps it around Danny.

Where is he, said Brent? He's in my bedroom, said Danny. Brent looks in the bedroom and sees the open window, he's gone, said Brent. Are you alright, asked Brent? Yeah, the sick bastard was trying to rape me, said Danny. Brent could see Danny trembling and put his arms around Danny, it's alright, he's gone, said Brent ass he held Danny. Danny made a report to the Base police, but Liam had fled the base. Brent posted a guard in front and in back of the building, I'll stay with you tonight, said Brent. Danny felt better knowing that someone was there in the apartment with him. Brent and Danny sat on the couch. I hope they catch that fucker, said Danny. They will, said Brent. Brent studied Danny's face, the kid was handsome and Brent was definitely attracted to him, but he knew that Danny belonged to Chris.


	9. Chapter 9

Let's keep this pathway moving, said Chris to the soldiers as peopled filed down the narrow path. Chris looked over and seen a young soldier looking down at a picture. Chris walked over to the solider, what the hell are you doing, said Chris in a gruff voice? The soldier quickly stood at attention, nothing sir, sorry sir, said the soldier. Show me what's in your hand, said Chris as he held out his hand to the soldier. The soldier handed Chris a picture of a young woman, she's my girl, sir, said the soldier. Chris looked back at the picture, the young woman was pretty and smiled in the picture. Chris handed the picture back to the soldier. I know it's hard being away from the one's you love, but we are soldiers and we have a duty to perform, understood, said Chris? Yes sir, sorry sir, said the soldier. Chris slapped the soldier on the shoulder, as you were, said Chris as he walked away. 

Chris stepped away from the path and took out his phone and brought up a picture of him and Danny. Chris had snapped the picture one night while they were sitting on his couch. Chris studied Danny's face, his warm smile, the deep ocean water blue eyes, and the handsome face Danny had. Chris missed Danny and wanted so much to hold the young guy in his arms. Redfield, came Leon's voice behind him. As Leon walked up, Chris draws back and delivers a solid punch directly to Leon's mouth knocking him to the ground. Chris grabs the front of Leon's shirt, you got some fucking nerve coming here, spat Chris. What the fuck, said Leon pushing Chris away. You went to Danny and scared the Hell out of him by telling him all of that bullshit, then you went to Jill and had my ass shipped here to India, said Chris. I did what I had to do, said Leon.

What you had to do, said Chris. Chris you and I have been friends for a very long time, you were not being rational about this thing you have with Danny, so I intervened, said Leon. You were putting everything at risk, your career, your reputation,.....your freedom, said Leon. Not that this is ANY of your fucking business, but Danny and I agreed not to see each other until he turned eight-teen, said Chris. YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO COME BETWEEN ME AND DANNY, yelled Chris. I HAD EVERY RIGHT....AS YOUR FRIEND, yelled Leon back at Chris. Leon wiped the blood from his mouth, I care for you Chris and maybe you can't see or understand why I did what I did, but I won't let you destroy yourself, not like you did when you lost Piers, said Leon. Leon's words stung at Chris' heart, he had to resist slugging Leon again at mentioning Piers name, instead he walked away. 

Looks good, said Rebecca as she finished examining Danny's eyes. Thanks, said Danny. Rebecca looked down at Danny sitting on the exam table, I know you miss him, but he'll be back before you know it, said Rebecca. Danny smiled, can't be soon enough. There was a knock on the door, is the patient ready for his escort home, asked Brent? Danny smiled, right on time, said Danny. Brent stepped into the room as Danny stood up and wrapped Danny's arm around his, shall we, said Brent? Let's shall, said Danny making Brent and Rebecca laugh. I'll see you tomorrow morning, said Rebecca. I'll be here, said Danny. As Brent was walking Danny down the sidewalk, Danny could feel the warm early summer sun on his face. It must be a beautiful day, I can feel the sunshine on my face, said Danny. It is, there is a beautiful clear blue sky, a warm breeze blowing through the trees, said Brent.

Danny took a deep breath, they are cutting the grass somewhere on the base, I can smell it, said Danny. Brent smelled the air, they are, said Brent. I didn't even notice that, said Brent. How did you pick that up, asked Brent? Danny tapped his nose, heightened senses, said Danny. Brent chuckled, that's impressive, said Brent. It's not just my sense of smell, my sense of touch, taste and hearing are all heightened, said Danny. Would you like to get some coffee, asked Brent? That's sounds awesome right now, said Danny. Brent and Danny sat outside the little on base coffee shop as the waitress placed the coffee in front of each of them. Let me help, said Brent. Danny held up his hand, I got it, said Danny. Danny slowly found the cup in front of him and placed his index finger on the rim of the cup, he slowly ran his hand across the table until he found the sugar dispenser. 

Danny touched his index finger on the rim of his cup with the sugar dispenser and began to pour. Danny set the sugar dispenser down and slowly found the cream dispenser and added it to his cup the same way and then stirred his coffee. Brent sat in awe as he watched Danny prepare his coffee, that was incredible, said Brent. If you think that was impressive, you should see me drive, said Danny smiling. Brent busted out laughing, you really keep a positive attitude don't you, said Brent. I look at the blindness as being only temporary, I'll get my sight back one day, said Danny. Danny took a drink of the coffee, that's perfect, said Danny. Brent looked at Danny's face, the kid was strikingly handsome, with a body to match, but he was off limits. So you have adapted to the blindness, said Brent? Pretty much, I still bump into people occasionally, said Danny.

Danny began to laugh, I remember bumping into this female soldier one day and it knocked me down, said Danny. She turned to me in a very pissed off voice and said, are you blind, watch where you're going, said Danny. I looked in her direction and said, as a matter of fact, I am blind, sorry about the crash, said Danny. She must have seen my cane and began to apologize profusely, as she helped me up, said Danny. That soldiers name is Sara, and she and I became good friends, said Danny. A soldier walked up to the table, hey Danny, how are you today, asked the soldier? I'm good Mitch, how are you today, asked Danny? Good, do you need any help today, asked Mitch? I'm good, I got Brent helping me, said Danny. Brent this is Special Operations Lt. Mitch Goodman, Mitch the is Lt. Brent Oliver, said Danny. The two men shook hands. 

Well I'll let you get back to it, said Mitch, but if you need me call me, said Mitch. Understood, said Danny smiling. A few minutes later a young woman approached Danny, hey Danny, said the young woman. Hey Jessica, said Danny. Are you doing okay today, asked Jessica? I'm good, this is Lt. Brent Oliver, Brent meet Petty Officer Jessica Lange, said Danny. The two nodded at one another. Hey if you need anything call me, said Jessica. Will do, said Danny. Brent looked at Danny, you're pretty popular around here, said Brent. I have become a regular fixture, said Danny smiling. Brent smiled at Danny, the young man had a smile that you just had to smile back at, especially on a face as handsome as his, thought Brent. They finished their coffee and Brent escorted Danny back to his quarters. Do you need anything before I leave, asked Brent?

Come sit down, said Danny. Brent sat down next to Danny, describe to me what you look like, said Danny? Brent smiled, I'm kind of plain looking really, said Brent. That's not a description, said Danny. I have short light brown hair and beard, my eyes are light brown and I look like every other soldier on the base, said Brent. I think you're being modest, said Danny, may I, asked Danny as he held up his hands? What do you want to do, said Brent? I want to feel what you look like so I can make a mental picture of you, if you're uncomfortable with it you don't have to, said Danny. It would probably be weird to you to have some blind guy running his hands across your face, said Danny. Brent took Danny's hands and placed them on each one of his cheeks, tell me what you feel, said Brent smiling. You're smiling, said Danny as he began to move his hands. 

Danny grazed his hands across Brent's cheeks, good cheek bones, you could be a model, said Danny. I don't think so, said Brent. Danny cupped Brent's chin and ran his fingers along Brent's jaw line, your beard is very soft, smiled Danny and you have a square jaw. Danny ran his fingertips up the sides of Brent's face and across his forehead. Well no protruding frontal lobe, so you're not a Neanderthal, said Danny making Brent laugh. Danny lowered his hands to Brent's neck and ran them back and across his shoulders. Very strong shoulders, said Danny. Brent stared at Danny's face and Danny ran his hands over him, Danny was turning Brent on by touching him like he was. Brent leaned in closer to Danny, he wanted to take Danny's full lips and pull Danny against his. This kid was turning Brent on in ways he never thought possible. 

Brent pulled back from Danny, I better get going, said Brent. I have a guard posted outside your door and behind the building, said Brent. Thanks, said Danny. Any word on Liam, asked Danny? No, the coward is hiding somewhere, but we'll get him. said Brent. I'll stop by later and check on you, said Brent. Danny smiled. Can I use your restroom before I go, asked Brent? Sure, said Danny. Brent walked to the bathroom and closed the door. The huge erection in his pants hurt from being restrained but his underwear and pants. Get a grip Brent, said Brent looking in the mirror. Brent splashed some water on his face, helping the hardon to subside and walked out, if you need anything or me, just let the guard outside know, said Brent. Got it, said Danny smiling. Brent looked at Danny's smiling face and smiled back at him. 

Brent stood next to the Humvee he was working on, how could he be attracted to a seventeen-year-old kid, he was thirty-two years old. Brent couldn't help but to think about Danny's handsome face, and contagious smile. He belongs to Redfield, Brent reminded himself. But if Chris loved Danny so much, how could he just leave Danny all alone like that, I'd never leave him like that, thought Brent to himself. Oliver, yelled the Maintenance Commander, Yes sir, said Brent saluting? You done with this Humvee yet, asked the Commander? Yes sir, said Brent. Good, now stop day dreaming about pussy and get started on the other one, said the Commander. Yes sir, said Brent saluting.


	10. Chapter 10

Am I in frame, said Danny? Yeah I can see you fine, said Chris. Wish I could say the same, giggled Danny. I'm just happy to see you, even if it is over the computer, said Chris. I miss you Chris, said Danny. I miss you too, said Chris. So how are things in India, asked Danny? Pretty quite, said Chris. You know next week is my eight-tenth birthday said Danny. I remember, said Chris. Do you think they will let you come back in time for it, asked Danny? Jill said she's looking into it for me, said Chris. If you can't I'll understand Chris, said Danny. I'll do my best, said Chris. Oh before you go, I made you a little something, said Danny. What is it, asked Chris. A little video I made for for you, said Danny. I have no idea how it turned out or if I even was in frame, said Danny. Why didn't you have someone review it for you, said Chris? 

Because it's not the kind of video you would want me to share with others, said Danny. REALLY, said Chris smiling. I was feeling a little naughty last night and thought you might like share in my naughtiness, laughed Danny. I'll send it to you when we're done. You are just full of surprises, said Chris. Well I hope this is one you like, said Danny. I better go, said Chris. I love you Chris, said Danny. I love you too, said Chris. Chris ended the video chat and an e-mail popped up on his phone. Chris opened the e-mail and opened the attached Video, Hi Chris, I hope this is filming alright, said Danny. I just wanted to show you how much I missed you, said Danny as he panned the camera down to reveal his naked body, Chris watched as Danny began to run his hand across his cock and body. Chris unzipped his pants allowing his hard cock to spring free. 

Brent spotted Danny sitting at the concrete reflection pool dangling his feet in the water, there were a group of teenagers with him. They were all laughing as Brent walked up, hey Danny, said Brent. Hey Brent how are you, said Danny? I'm good, said Brent. Everyone this is Lt. Brent Oliver, said Danny. Hey, said the group. Brent this is Sara, hey said Sara. This is Michone, said Danny. hey said Michone. And that goofy looking guy sitting there is Michael-Angelo, said Danny. Hey, said Michael-Angelo as the group laughed. It's nice to meet you all, said Brent. If you're free later on I thought you might want to grab a bite with me, said Brent? Sure, said Danny. Cool, I'll call you when I'm on my way, said Brent. Brent smiled and walked away. He is HOT, said Michael-Angelo. And he has a really cute ass, said Michone. Are you two, "involved", asked Sara? 

He's just a very nice person who helps me around, said Danny. And buy's your ass dinner, said Michone laughing. I could think of more than one use for that sexy ass beard of his, said Michael-Angelo. Nothing like a little beard burn on the inner thighs, said Michael-Angelo and he ran his hands down his inner thighs. Did you see that package on that man, I mean DAMN, said Sara. I have complete perv's for friends, said Danny. The group began to laugh at each other. Seriously, are you two seeing each other, asked Sara? No, I hate to burst your perverted fantasies, but Brent and I are just friends, said Danny. Danny had never told his friends about Chris and him, he was too afraid it would get back to his mom and get Chris in trouble. That man is interested in you Danny boy, said Michone. BRENT, no way, said Danny. I seen the way that man just looked at you, said Michone.

The friends hung out for most of the afternoon before saying good-bye and heading home. Danny was sitting on his couch when there was a knock at his door, COME IN, yelled Danny. Brent walked in, hey whacha doing, said Brent? Just reading, said Danny as he sat the brail book to the side. How's Korean sound for dinner, said Brent? MMMMM, spicy Kim Chi and Korean BBQ wings, I'm in, said Danny. Brent looked at Danny's legs, they were a little red, looks like you got a little sunburned today, said Brent. Great, would you mind getting my lotion out of the bathroom please, said Danny? Sure, said Brent. Brent got the lotion and gave it to Danny. As Danny applied the lotion to his legs Brent noticed that Danny's shoulders were red. Brent moved one of the straps form Danny's tank top over, you got it on your shoulders too, said Brent. 

Here let me help, said Brent as he began to apply the lotion to Danny's shoulders. Brent like the feel of Danny's skin under his hands as he massaged the lotion into Danny's shoulders. Brent could imagine running his hands all over Danny as he kissed him and tasted Danny's skin. Brent could feel himself growing hard at the thought. Uh...there's a Carnival coming to town this weekend, me and a lot of the other officers were planning on going, you wanna come with us, asked Brent? I love Carnivals, said Danny. I am so in, said Danny as he smiled. Brent smiled at seeing Danny's smile, god he was so handsome, thought Brent. After they had eaten Brent was walking Danny back to the base when a group of young guys walked by, FAGS, yelled one of the guys as they walked by and laughed. Danny stopped and turned to them. 

Actually one of us is blind and a big ol' homo, can you guess which one, said Danny? One of the guys came at Danny aggressively. Brent grabbed the young guy and shoved him away. I think it's time to fuck up some fags, said one of the guys. Is there a problem here Danny, said Mitch as he walked up with three other soldiers? Well this guy thinks it time to, how was it you said it, fuck up some fags, if I'm not mistaken, said Danny. The other soldiers took up positions around the young guys, Mitch stepped up to the mouthy guy, are you seriously telling me that you were about to hit a blind guy, said Mitch? That's lower than fucking your sister, said Mitch. We were just kidding around said the guy. OH, you were just kidding around, said Mitch. Well I don't like it when people "kid around" like that with my friend Danny, said Mitch.

Now, you're going to apologize to my friend Danny and Lt. Oliver here, or I'm going to reach up inside of you and rip your spine out through your asshole, said Mitch. I'm really sorry Danny, said the guy. Danny nodded. Now I better NEVER, EVER, see you shit-heads around here again, because if I do, so help me GOD, you will end up on a fucking milk carton, said Mitch. Now beat your feet while you're still able, said Mitch. The young guys took off down the street and around the corner. Everyone began to laugh, I think that was a little rough Mitch, said Danny. Hey, no body messes with my little buddy Danny, said Mitch giving Danny's shoulder a light tap with his fist. Brent walked Danny back to his apartment, the two sat on the couch and talked. So tell me about you, said Danny? What do you want to know, asked Brent? 

Married, single, involved....divorced, said Danny? Brent laughed, single, said Brent. Gay, straight, Bi, trans, non-binary, cis, fluid, asked Danny? Brent began to laugh, I don't know half of what you just said, laughed Brent. Let's go with gay oriented, said Brent. I like that, said Danny. Out or closeted, said Danny? Both I guess, said Brent. So you only live in the closet part-time, said Danny? Brent began to laugh, yeah, said Brent. So which part-time do you live in the closet, around your family or while in the military, asked Danny? Sometimes both, said Brent. I'm out to some of my family, but not all, said Brent. And there are people that I serve with that I'm out to, said Brent. Boyfriend, asked Danny? Not anymore, he got transferred and I didn't want to do a long distance relationship, said Brent. So anyone on base you have your eye on, asked Danny?

Brent looked at Danny and smiled, as a matter of fact I do, said Brent. Well tell me what he looks like and why haven't you asked him out yet, said Danny? Brent laughed, He's crazy handsome, has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, he has these incredible blue eyes that you could just get lost in and I really want to kiss him, said Brent. So why haven't you asked him out, it sounds like you're crazy about the guy, said Danny? I'm pretty sure he's already seeing someone, said Brent. I'm sorry, said Danny. So can I ask you a question, said Brent? Sure, said Danny. There's something between you and Chris isn't there, said Brent? Yes, it's just really hard to explain, said Danny. You don't have to explain Danny, said Brent. I hope Chris knows just how lucky he is, said Brent. I like to think I'm the lucky one, said Danny. 

Can I ask how you lost your sight, asked Brent? I was trapped on a street and I didn't see the B.O.W. coming up behind me and Chris shot the thing but the bullet struck a chemical truck I was next to and it exploded, said Danny. Jesus, he must have felt awful about that, said Brent? He did, but it was an accident and he did save my life and once I got him to understand that, he let the guilt go, said Danny. You're an incredible young man Danny, said Brent as he put his hand on Danny's cheek. Danny smiled. Brent leaned over and kissed Danny. I'm sorry Danny, I know you're involved with Chris, said Brent. I really like you Danny, but I promise I will respect your wishes and be a gentleman from now on, said Brent. I just had to kiss once, said Brent. I understand, said Danny. I should be going, said Brent. We're still on for the Carnival, said Danny. Brent smiled, you bet, said Brent. 

Saturday came and Danny was escorted by a large group of soldiers, each taking a turn guiding Danny, but he seem to keep ending back up with Brent. The other soldiers were playing games, what are they doing, asked Danny? They are throwing a ball trying to knock down wooden bottles, said Brent. I want to try, said Danny smiling. You sure, said Brent? Yeah, just point me in the right direction, said Danny. Brent led Danny up the the man in charge, Danny handed the man his money, the man gave Danny a curious look. Brent shot the man a look and the man set three balls in front of Danny. Brent placed one of the balls in Danny's hand and aimed him towards the wooden bottles. The other soldiers began to cheer Danny on, Danny threw the ball completely missing the bottles. Here, said Brent and he stood behind Danny and pulled Danny against him. 

Brent put his hand behind Danny's and placed a ball in his hand. Ready, said Brent? Danny shock his head yes. Brent aimed Danny's hand at the bottles and helped Danny throw the ball knocking down the three bottles. The group of soldiers began to cheer Danny, Brent hugged Danny from behind, YOU DID IT, yelled Brent. Danny laughed. Okay, one more to go, said Brent. Brent helped Danny again and Danny knocked down all three bottles as everyone cheered. Danny hugged Brent, you did it Danny, said Brent in Danny's ear. WE HAVE A WINNER, said the man tending the booth. Choose you prize, said the man? What do you have, asked Danny. We have parrots, we have puppies and kittens, we have owls, I'll take the owl, said Danny cutting the man off. The man handed Danny a stuffed owl, Brent watched as Danny laughed and smiled holding the owl.

Danny and Brent climbed in the back seat of the car of the soldiers they had rode with. Danny yawned. Brent looked at Danny, did you have a good time, asked Brent? I did, thanks for bringing me, said Danny. Anytime, said Brent. As they were driving back Danny fell asleep against Brent's shoulder, Brent put his arm around Danny and pulled him against his chest. Brent leaned down and kissed Danny on the head. Brent had never wanted someone as much as he wanted Danny in that moment. What are you doing, said Mitch looking in his mirror at Brent? It's just a harmless kiss, said Brent. Better be, said Mitch.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny woke up and stretched, it was his eighteenth birthday. I'm legal, yelled Danny laughing. Danny took a shower and dressed. Danny walked into the living room and froze, Danny could sense someone in the room, who's there, said Danny? Danny could hear footsteps and took a defensive posture, I'm not somebody to fuck with just because I'm blind, said Danny. And here I thought you'd be happy I was back, said Chris. CHRIS, yelled Danny. Chris walked up to Danny and touched his face, hey sexy, said Chris. Chris leaned down and kissed Danny, Danny attacked Chris' mouth with his own. Danny threw his arms around Chris' neck as Chris wrapped his arms around Danny.

I missed you so much, said Chris as he held Danny. I missed you too, said Danny as tears ran down his face. Chris pulled back from Danny and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Danny slid his hand down and cupped Chris' cock, I'm legal now said Danny. Chris laughed, that you are, said Chris as he kissed Danny and started backing him towards the bedroom, and it's been far too long since I made love to you, said Chris. Hmmm, said Danny, I like where this is going, said Danny. There was a knock at Danny's door. You have GOT to be kidding me, said Danny. Don't worry, whoever it is I will get rid of them, said Danny as he made his way to the door and opened it. SURPRISE, yelled the group of people in the doorway making Danny jump. Are you trying to give me a heart attack, said Danny? I t was Danny's mom and a group of his friends. 

Happy birthday sweetheart, said Danny's mom as she kissed his cheek. Danny's friends came rushing in and began to hug him. Who's the hunky big guy, said Sara? Everybody this is Captain Chris Redfield, a very good friend of mine, said Danny. Chris smiled and waved at everyone. Listen I'll let you have fun with everyone and I'll just see you later, said Chris as he hugged Danny. Call me tonight, said Danny. Chris smiled and walked out. Hubba-Hubba, said Michael-Angelo as he watched Chris leave. Okay so I'm going to drop all of you at the mall to shop and then we will have Danny's birthday lunch, said Betty. Betty dropped Danny and his friends off at the mall, can we get coffee first, said Danny. Sure, said his friends. They sat at a table, so there's something I need to tell you guys, but you have to keep it quiet, said Danny. 

You and that hot Brent guy are seeing each other, said Sara? Not Brent, said Danny. Are you saying that you and that fine ass Chris guy are hooking up, said Michone? Yes, said Danny. Bitch I hate you so much, said Michael-Angelo, I was hoping he would be the father of our pretend babies, said Michael-Angelo. How long have you two been seeing each other, asked Sara? Not long, he actually just got back from India where he spent two months, said Danny. No offense Danny, but he looks a little old for you, said Michone. I know guys, but you just don't understand, said Danny. Even I can't explain it, but I love the guy, said Danny. If Chris is what you want, then I support you, said Sara. Absolutely, said Michael-Angelo. I just have one question, said Michone. What, said Danny? How the FUCK do you walk the next day after being with that man, said Michone? 

Danny made a serious expression and told everybody to lean in close, very carefully, whispered Danny. Everyone erupted with laughter. Danny and his friends finished shopping and having Danny's birthday lunch and Danny returned to his apartment and picked up his phone to call Chris, when there was a knock at his door. Danny opened his door, Happy Birthday Danny, said Mitch and a group of soldiers. You guys, said Danny inviting everyone in, the soldiers took Danny out onto one of the quads and had a picnic for him. This has been fun you guys, thank you so much, said Danny. Hey anything for you little buddy, said Mitch giving Danny a hug. How about I take you back to your apartment, said Brent. Mitch looked at Brent, unless you would like to take him, said Brent looking at Mitch. Oh my, said Danny, all these big strong mens fighting over me is giving me the Vapors, said Danny fanning himself. 

The group of soldiers laughed. I'm taking you to lunch tomorrow, yelled Mitch. It's a date big boy, said Danny making Mitch laugh. So, what's going on between you and Mitch, I'm sensing some tension there, said Danny? Mitch doesn't trust me around you, said Brent. Why wouldn't Mitch trust you around me, I mean are you planning on attacking me or something, laughed Danny. No, but Mitch probably knows that I like you, said Brent. And like I said before, I would never cross that line, said Brent. I know, said Danny smiling. Brent dropped Danny of at his apartment and he called Chris. I think all the birthday wishers are done, said Danny. Hmm, so the coast is clear, said Chris. Yes, said Danny. I'm on my way and I definitely have a BIG surprise for you, said Chris. Can't wait, said Danny. Chris walked into Danny's apartment, he picked Danny up and carried him to the bedroom.

Chris kissed Danny passionately as their hands explored each other’s bodies. There was a knock at Danny's door, you have got to be fucking kidding me, said Danny. Chris followed Danny into the living room, wait, said Chris as he sat down to hide the huge hardon in his pants. Danny opened the door, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANNY, yelled the group. It was Rebecca, Jill and some of the doctors and nurses from the infirmary. Thanks guys, said Danny. The group sat with Danny and Chris for a while and finally the festivities were over and Chris and Danny were finally alone at last. Chris grabbed Danny and began to devour his mouth, Danny ran his hands down to Chris' waist and unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. I want you so bad Danny, said Chris as he laid Danny back on the couch. Chris' phone began to ring, FUCK, yelled Chris.

Chris answered his phone, Redfield, huffed Chris. Where, said Chris. I'm my way, said Chris. When you say you are on your way you had better be talking about my bedroom, said Danny. Chris Buttoned his pants and pulled up his zipper and kissed Danny. There's an outbreak that just started not far from here, I have to go and help contain it said Chris, I'm so sorry, said Chris. Chris could see the disappointment on Danny's face. I promise I will make it up to you tomorrow, said Chris. I have to go, said Chris as he stood and walked out the door. FUCK, said Danny. Danny went to his closet to put his shoes away, as he set them down, he felt something cold. What's this, said Danny picking up the object, it was the bottle of wine that he had packed from his room at home. Might as well, said Danny as he made his way into the kitchen. 

It took Danny a minute but he was finally able to get the cork out of the bottle. Danny drank straight from the bottle. Happy Fucking Birthday To Me, said Danny as he drank. Danny had drank the whole bottle of wine as he sat on the couch. There was a knock at his door. Come in, sang Danny. Hey I heard Chris got called out on a mission and I just wanted to check on you, said Brent. Danny started laughing, YEP, said Danny, so happy fucking birthday to me, said Danny laughing. Danny are you drunk, said Brent closing the door. Maybe a possible little bit, said Danny. Brent walked over and sat down next to Danny, who bought you alcohol, asked Brent? No one, I home brought it, said Danny giggling. You mean you brought it from home, said Brent, that's what I said, didn't I, said Danny. It just sucks because it's my birthday and here I sit all alone, said Danny.

You're not alone, I'm here said Brent. Danny smiled, you are aren't you, said Danny laying down on the couch resting his head on Brent's thigh. We should totally do something crazy and outrageous, said Danny. Brent chuckled, I'm afraid to ask, said Brent. Danny froze and felt his way up Brent's arm to his shoulder, let's get tattoo's, said Danny. Brent laughed, you might regret that in the morning, said Brent. We could get something pierced, said Danny. Like what, said Brent? Danny slid his hand down Brent's t-shirt and found his nipple and pinched it, we could get your nipples pierced, laughed Danny. OW, said Brent laughing. The jolt from Danny's pinch was starting to make Brent hard, Danny fell back on the couch pulling Brent down with him. We could get your tongue pierced, said Danny. I hear guys really like that, said Danny. 

Brent looked down at Danny, Brent wanted to kiss Danny. Danny put his arms around Brent's neck and hugged him. Brent leaned down and kissed Danny, Brent was surprised when he felt Danny tongue against his and kissed Danny deeper. Brent broke the kiss, Danny we can't do this, said Brent. This isn't what you need right now, said Brent. You're right, said Danny as he slid his hand down and cupped Brent's cock, this is what I need, said Danny. Danny please don't touch me like that, breathed Brent. Danny pulled Brent back down into a kiss and massaged his cock through his pants. Brent broke the kiss, Danny please don't do that, said Brent, as Danny squeeze Brent's hardening cock. Danny grazed his lips across Brent's ear, I know you want to fuck me Brent, said Danny as he rubbed Brent's rock hard cock. Danny, don't say things like that, and you shouldn't be touching me like that, huffed out Brent.

But you want me to touch like that, don't you Brent, said Danny? Brent kissed Danny passionately and stood. I need to go Danny, I can't take advantage of you like this, said Brent. Stay, said Danny. Brent looked down at Danny on the couch, it was taking every bit of strength he had not to strip Danny naked and bury himself deep in Danny. You should get some rest, said Brent. Brent leaned down and kissed Danny on the head, I'll see you tomorrow, said Brent and left. Danny woke the next morning, his head hurt and his mouth felt like the Sahara. Danny made coffee and his phone rang, Hello, said Danny. Hey sexy, came Chris' voice. Danny smiled, hey, said Danny. I wanted to call and see how you were doing, said Chris? I'm fine, I have to get ready to go see Rebecca at the infirmary, said Danny. Hopefully I will be home tonight, said Chris. 

I would like that very much, said Danny. Danny finished his treatment at the infirmary and was headed home, when he heard his named called. It was Brent, Danny had a vague flash of what he has said and done last night. Brent wrapped Danny's arm around his, let me walk you home, said Brent. Once inside the apartment Danny sat on the couch, I need to apologize foe my behavior last night, said Danny. Brent sat next to Danny, you were just drunk, that's all, said Brent. I'm so embarrassed, said Danny. Brent took Danny's face in his hands, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, we have all done very stupid things when were drunk, said Brent. Danny smiled, Brent had to fight his urge to kiss Danny. Brent couldn't tell Danny that when he went home last night, he had jerked off three times thinking of Danny.


	12. Chapter 12

Chris returned from his mission, he immediately went to Danny's apartment. The second the door closed, Chris had Danny pinned against the wall kissing him. No more waiting, said Chris as he took Danny into the bedroom and stripped him naked. Danny began to pull at Chris' clothes, why are you still dressed said Danny. Chris quickly stripped and was getting on the bed when Danny already had Chris' cock in his mouth. Danny sucked Chris with urgency and need, feeling and tasting Chris at the back of his throat. Slow down Danny, you're getting me too close, said Chris as he thrusted into Danny's mouth. FUCK DANNY I'M CUMMING, yelled Chris as his seed filled and raced down Danny's throat. Chris pulled Danny up to his mouth, attacking it in a fever pitch of passion. I need you in me Chris, huffed Danny as Chris grabbed the lube.

Chris positioned himself between Danny's legs and began to press into him, do it Chris, huffed out Danny as he felt Chris' thick cock begin to spread him open. Danny grew impatient and began to pull Chris into him, causing him to cry out from the sudden intrusion of the thick cock. Chris began to thrust into Danny, Danny begging for more. Chris rolled to his back, his cock never leaving Danny. Danny began to drive himself down onto Chris' cock, feeling it hit deep inside him on that spot only Chris could hit. Danny entered a frenzy, feeling Chris as he drove himself down even harder on Chris' cock. Chris pulled Danny's face down to his, fuck me Danny, growled Chris. Chris placed Danny on his hands and knees and began to slam into Danny's ass, Danny cooing and begging as Chris took complete control over Danny's ass.

I'M GOING TO PUMP YOU FULL OF MY CUM, growled Chris. Fill me with you seed Chris, begged Danny. A yell escaped Chris' throat as he grunted with each thrust, pouring every last drop he had into Danny. Danny laid across Chris' chest, damn have I missed that, said Danny as he kissed Chris. The two showered and ate, they continued to make love through out the night. The next morning Danny was getting dressed, are you nervous, asked Chris? A little, said Danny. Chris walked over to Danny and put his arms around him and kissed the top of his head, I'll be right next to you the whole time, said Chris. Danny pulled back from Chris, if this works then I will have my sight back permanently, said Danny. It's going to work, said Chris as he kissed Danny. Chris took Danny to the infirmary where the medical team was standing by, ready, asked Rebecca?

Let's get the show on the road, said Danny chuckling. The surgery took more than an hour to complete and Danny was taken to a room to recover. Danny woke up, Chris, said Danny. Right here, said Chris sitting on the bed and taking Danny's hand. Rebecca walked in, how are you feeling Danny, said Rebecca? A little sleepy, but good, said Danny. You will have to wear the bandages on your eyes for at least two days before we can remove them and see the results, said Rebecca. I would like for you to stay here at the infirmary so I can monitor you, said Rebecca. Fine, huffed out Danny. How about I go grab us something to eat and I'll keep you company, said Chris. Deal, said Danny. Chris returned with some food and stayed with Danny until late that night. Go home and get some sleep, said Danny. Chris kissed Danny, I'll see you tomorrow, said Chris. 

Two days had passed and it was time for the bandages to come off. The room is very dark, I want you to wear these dark glasses as I increase the light in the room, said Rebecca. Let me know what you can see, said Rebecca. I can't see anything, said Danny. That's because I haven't started yet, laughed Rebecca. Every thirty minutes Rebecca would increase the amount of light in the room, can you see anything Danny. Yes, but everything is blurry, said Danny. Rebecca had the blinds and the light on in the room. Rebecca walked over to Danny, Danny, can you see me, asked Rebecca? Larger tears dropped from Danny's eyes, yes, I can see you, you're still a little blurry, said Danny. Rebecca hugged Danny, it's alright the blurriness will clear up in a a little while, said Rebecca. Danny was standing looking out the window when Chris walked in.

Hey, have they taken the bandages off yet, asked Chris? Danny turned and smiled at Chris, and walked over to him. They sure have handsome, said Danny as he pulled Chris down into a kiss. Danny, can you see me, asked Chris? Yes Chris, I can see you, said Danny. Chris wrapped his arms around Danny and cried on his shoulder, I'm so happy for you Danny, said Chris. Chris was walking Danny back to his apartment when Mitch approached, hey little buddy how are you today, said Mitch? I'm good, said Danny as he fixed Mitch's collar. How did you know my collar was sticking up, grinned Mitch? Because I can see it, said Danny smiling. It took Mitch a few seconds before he caught on, Danny can you see me, said Mitch? Yes Mitch I can see everything, said Danny. Mitch grabbed Danny in a bear hug and spun him around. Danny this is incredible, said Mitch. 

Chris and Danny walked around finding all of the soldiers that had helped Danny so much and shared the good news with them. Chris' phone rang, Redfield, said Chris. Right away, said Chris. Listen I have to go and take care of something I'll call you later when I', done, said Chris. Danny continued walking around and found himself at the heavy equipment garage and walked in. He spotted Brent working on one of the Humvee's and walked over. I always thought it was hot to see a man working with tools, said Danny. Brent looked up at Danny, Danny could now see just what a handsome man Brent truly was and smiled. Brent stood, what brings you by, said Brent smiling? I knew you would have a great smile, said Danny, laughing. Brent smiled. Danny stepped closer to Brent, and you have the darkest green eyes I have ever seen, said Danny.

Brent smiled and suddenly looked at Danny, Danny can you see me, asked Brent? Yes Brent I can see you, said Danny. Brent grabbed Danny into a hug, Danny this is amazing, said Brent as he continued to hug Danny. When did this happen, asked Brent? Today, well I had surgery a few days ago and it worked, said Danny. Brent grabbed Danny again and hugged him, I'm so happy for you, said Brent. I just wanted to stop by and give you the good news, said Danny. Danny this is the best news I've had all year, said Brent. Listen I'm putting together a little get together for all of the great folks, such as yourself, that have helped me through this, said Danny. Just let me know when and where and I will be there, said Brent. Danny smiled, great, said Danny. I need to get going, said Danny. If you need anything, call me, said Brent. 

Danny caught back up with Chris as they laid under the blanket on the floor in the living room eating take out. I bet there were a lot of surprised people today, chuckled Chris. Sure was, said Danny. Danny put down his take-out container and took Chris' hand, I need to tell you something, said Danny. Chris looked at Danny, what is it, said Chris? What I'm about to tell you will be difficult to hear and I want you to remain clam and level headed, said Danny. Alright, said Chris. You know Liam right, said Danny? Yeah, what about Liam, asked Chris? While you were gone to India, Liam attacked and tried to rape me, said Danny. What said Chris? See this is where I need you to be calm and level headed, said Danny. Chris kneeled next to Danny, baby did he hurt you, asked Chris? No, Brent managed to get into my apartment and scare him off before anything happened, said Danny.

I'm gonna kill that mother fucker, growled Chris. Danny put his hands on the sides of Chris face, he ran off like the coward he is, let the BSAA and law enforcement handle it, said Danny. He'll get what's coming to him, said Danny. Chris wrapped his arms around Danny and held him, I'm alright Chris, I promise, said Danny. The next day Danny went to let Rebecca examine him. Everything is completely normal, said Rebecca. Danny hugged Rebecca, thanks for all you did, said Danny. You're most welcome, said Rebecca. Well just in time for you to go home and start the new school year, said Rebecca. Danny sat for a moment stunned, he had not considered what would happen when his eye sight returned, he would have to leave the base. Everything alright, said Rebecca? Yeah, I just hadn't thought much about going home or school, said Danny. 

I will let you go so you can pack, said Rebecca, but you better come back to visit, said Rebecca smiling. Danny walked back to his apartment and took out his suit cases and began to pack. Danny didn't want to leave Chris, but he had to leave. Chris came to Danny's apartment and walked in to find Danny sitting on the couch, he could see that Danny had been crying. Chris sat down next to Danny and pulled him against his chest, what's got you so upset, said Chris? Danny leaned back and looked at Chris, I have to leave, said Danny. What are you talking about, said Chris? My treatment is done, I can see again, I have to go back home now, said Danny. Chris pulled Danny back against his chest, it'll be alright said Chris. Chris had not considered Danny would have to leave now that his sight was back, he never had thought about it. 

Listen said Chris as he looked down at Danny. I'll get an apartment off base closer to you, maybe I'll buy a house, said Chris. Just because you're going back home doesn't mean we are going to stop seeing each other, said Chris. Danny laid against Chris chest, I know, but I like it here, said Danny. I like having you here, said Chris. I'll drive you home tomorrow, we can spend the whole day together, said Chris. Danny smiled, sounds good, said Danny. Chris drove Danny home after spending the day with him, he carried Danny's suit cases into the house for him. Thank you for bringing him home, said Betty rather dryly. I'll see you this weekend, said Chris as he hugged Danny and left. What the hell do you think you're doing, said Betty. Danny was taken back by his mom's angry tone? What are you so pissed off about, said Danny? 

Don't play stupid with me Danny Anderson, Michone told me all about what's been going on between you and the good Captain, said Betty. Michone told you about me and Chris dating, said Danny? From what Michone told me there is a whole lot more than "dating" going on between the two of you, said Betty. I should have that pervert arrested, said Betty. Nothing happened between me and Chris until I was eight-teen and frankly it's none of your business, said Danny. You're my son and you're living under my roof so it does make it my business, said Betty. Then maybe it's time I found a new residence, said Danny. You try to leave this house and I will have you arrested, said Betty. Try it, I'm eight-teen, and you can't stop me, said Danny. Danny packed his car and started the engine, if you leave this house don't you come back, yelled Betty. Works for me, said Danny as he pulled away.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny rented a motel room and called Chris. She's threating to call the police on you Chris, said Danny. Let her, as long as you are safe, said Chris. What's your plan asked Chris? I'm eight-teen now and have access to my trust fund that my grandparents set up for me, said Danny. You have a trust fund, said Chris chuckling. When my grandparents died they left everything to me and my sister, it was placed in a trust that I couldn't touch until I turned eight-teen, said Danny. Is it a lot asked Chris? I have almost eight hundred thousand dollars in the account, said Danny. WOW, said Chris. It was for me to use for college and to give me a good start once I graduated college, said Danny. So what are you going to do, asked Chris? I'm going to start looking for an apartment tomorrow and then get ready for classes to start next week, as soon as I deal with one little problem, said Danny.

What problem, asked Chris? It's nothing, just someone I need to go deal with, said Danny. Is someone bothering you Danny, asked Chris? No, nothing like that, it'll be fine, said Danny. If you need me call me, said Chris. Danny went around looking at apartments the next day. He settled on renting the second floor of a house not far from his school. Danny called Michone, I thought you might like to get together and grab a coffee, said Danny? Sure, sounds like fun, said Michone. I'll meet you at The Coffee Pot in an hour, said Danny and hung up. Danny arrived at the coffee house and walked in, Michone showed up and few minutes later and the two of them grabbed a table. So you can see again, that's so great, said Michone. Yeah, I can see again and I can certainly see what a back stabbing, two-faced, trouble making bitch you are, said Danny.

What, said Michone, making a shocked face. You purposely went to my mom and told her about Chris and me, said Danny. Why would you do that, said Danny? I just feel he's too old for you, said Michone. The waitress walked over to take their order. Could you come back in a few minutes, asked Danny smiling politely? Sure, said the waitress. No Michone, you didn't feel he was too old for me, and if that was how you really felt you should have come to me, said Danny. But you didn't, you did what you have always done and that's to be a sneaky little underhanded cunt and start some shit for me, said Danny. That's not why I said something to your mom, said Michone. Sure it is, you have done shit like this for as long as I have known you, you stick your nose where it doesn't belong, said Danny. Then you start shit for people and stand back and act like you did nothing wrong, said Danny.

Do you know why me, Sara, and Michael-Angelo let you hang out with us, asked Danny? Because we felt sorry for you, we thought that maybe if you became friends with us you would grow up and stop being such a little bitch. You're nothing but a trouble making cunt, said Danny. I don't have any idea what you are talking about, said Michone making a confused face and acting innocent. Oh really, what about when you told Sara's mom about when she tried pot? Or when you outed Michael-Angelo to his parents? Or when you told Sergio that his girlfriend was cheating on him, which was a complete lie, said Danny? How do you think your parents and the rest of the school would react if they found out that I took you for an abortion last year because you got knocked up by a twenty-four-year-old man? How would that make you feel, said Danny?

What if everyone found out that I had to take you to the clinic three months ago because you caught Chlamydia from some twenty-one-year-old college guy? How do you think our art teacher, Mrs. Rhodes, would react if she and the rest of the school found out you gave her husband a blow job in the school parking lot, said Danny? Not to mention a few other choice tib bits I could share, said Danny? You can't prove any of that, said Michone. Everyone thinks I'm a sweet and nice person, said Michone smirking. Except for those of us that really know what a fucking cunt you are, said Danny. Your threats are empty at best, said Michone. You think, said Danny smiling. Danny stood and leaned across the table in Michone's face, I WILL fucking destroy you for this, said Danny. You can count on it, said Danny. Can I get you two something to drink, asked the waitress?

No thank you, said Danny. The stench of traitress cunt is far to thick in here for me, said Danny as he walked out the door. Danny called Sara and Michael-Angelo to come over to his new apartment. I can't believe you got your own place, said Sara. I guess you and Chris can really have some fun now, laughed Michael-Angelo. Danny chuckled, thanks but that's not why I asked you guys over, said Danny. What's up, said Sara. Michone, is what's up, said Danny. She went to my mom and told her about me and Chris, said Danny. That fucking bitch, said Michael-Angelo. That's it, were not friends with her any longer, said Sara. Damn right were not, but I think it's time for a little pay back, said Danny smiling. What do you have in mind, smiled Sara? I think it's time we expose Michone for the low life cunt she is and I'm going to need your help, said Danny. I'm in, said Sara and Michael-Angelo in unison.

Chris took Danny furniture shopping to furnish his place. They had finally gotten everything in place and sat down on the couch. Chris pulled Danny against his chest and kissed the top of his head. Chris leaned down and whispered in Danny's ear, wanna go break your new bed in, said Chris? MMM, said Danny sitting up and kissing Chris. Sounds like a plan Mr. Redfield as Chris kissed him. Chris' phone rang, Redfield, said Chris. Understood, I'm on my way, said Chris. Danny was giving Chris a look, I'm sorry but I have a mission, said Chris. How about we get together when I get back, said Chris as he kissed Danny. This is going to be an on-going problem for us isn't it, said Danny? Just think of how happy you will be when I get back, said Chris. You can show just how much you missed me, said Chris. Oh, I can show you that right now, said Danny as he pulled down Chris' zipper.

Danny drove back to the BSAA base the next day and caught up with Mitch. Is there a way that these documents can be uploaded to my school website without it being traced, asked Danny? Sure, said Mitch. Mitch looked at the documents, Danny these are someone's medical forms, said Mitch. Yes, and they belong to a bitch that went to my mom and told her a bunch of bullshit about me and Chris, said Danny. I want her to have a taste of her own medicine, said Danny. Are you sure, said Mitch? Positive, said Danny. Alright little buddy, said Mitch. I also have a few pictures I need you to upload as well, said Danny as he sent them to Mitch's phone. WHOA, said Mitch as he looked at the pictures. How will you keep this from being traced, asked Danny? I'll just reroute it through a bunch of websites, the trail will be almost impossible to track, said Mitch.

The first day of school had finally arrived, what up seniors, said Michael-Angelo as he walked up to Danny and Sara in the parking lot? Time for some fucking payback, said Sara. Did you get everything in place, asked Michael-Angelo? Oh yeah, laughed Danny. Danny sent a text to Mitch. In five minutes that cunt will get a serious dose of her own medicine, said Danny laughing as the three walked into the school. They spotted Michone standing by the office and walked up to her, how are you this morning Michone, said Danny. Better than you losers, said Michone. Danny's phone and almost everyphone around him dinged a notification sound. Danny looked down at his phone, OH MY, it seems someone has made a post on our school website about you Michone, said Danny. What did you do, go and write about me, said Michone?

Me, no, said Danny. I think you may want to have a look at what was posted, said Michael-Angelo grinning. Michone pulled up the school’s website, sheer horror crossed her face when she seen the medical documents and the pictures of her giving Mr. Rhodes a blow job as well as a video of her running around the lake party naked. Oh look, whoever posted this even gave a summary of the medical documents, blowing a teacher’s husband, and being a drunk slut, said Sara. WHAT DID YOU DO, yelled Michone? Danny leaned in close to Michone, you should have never fucked with me or Chris, I told you I would destroy you, consider yourself wrecked bitch, said Danny. HAVE A GREAT FIRST DAY, yelled Danny as the three friends walked away laughing. Later Danny and his friends were passing by the office and noticed Michone, Mrs. Rhodes and her husband sitting in the principal’s office.

Danny looked at Michone, winked and blew her a kiss. Danny and his friends were sitting on the grass having lunch. They seen Michone being led to the parking lot by her parents. You could tell Michone's mother was visibly upset as they walked to their car. Do you think we went too far with her, asked Sara? NAH, said the three friends in unison as they looked at each other and laughed. The bitch got what she deserved and hopefully she has learned from this, said Danny. But we have all done things that we're not proud of, said Sara. Your parents grounded you for six months because Michone told your mom about you trying pot for the first time, said Danny. Danny turned to Michael-Angelo, your parents were considering sending you to "Straight Camp", because the bitch outed you to them, said Danny. Don't you dare feel sorry for that bitch, said Danny.

Danny found out later that week that Michone had been expelled from school for "unethical behavior". The information on Michone was taken down from the school website, but not before most of the student body had screen shot it and continued to send it to each other. The biggest question on everyone's mind was who posted the information? The school launched an investigation, but could not trace the post to it's source. Danny was standing in line at the grocery store waiting to check out when he heard two mothers behind him talking about Michone. I heard she got pregnant by the art teaches husband and had to have another abortion for that too, said one of the women. My daughter told me that Michone would sneak into the boys locker room.....regularly, said the woman. Danny had to chuckle listening to the two busy bodies gossip.

Danny drove by Michone's house and noticed a "For Sale" sign from a retaliator standing in the front yard. There was a large moving truck in the drive way that was being loaded, Danny smiled, Bye-bye- Michone, said Danny as he continued to his apartment. Danny arrived home and was putting the groceries away when there was a knock at his door. Danny opened the door to find his mother standing there. I want you to stop this nonsense and come home, said Betty as she walked into the apartment. Please come in, said Danny sarcastically. This has gone too far and I'm putting a stop to it, said Betty. You have an issue because I'm dating Chris, you told me to leave and I left, said Danny. I'm not coming back to YOUR house, you made that abundantly clear mom, said Danny. I will not stand by and let this man take advantage of you, said Betty.

Danny read his mom's face, what did you do, said Danny? I contacted the BSAA and made a complaint against Chris, said Betty. YOU WHAT, screamed Danny. He's using you Danny, can't you see that, said Betty. Danny walked over to the door and opened it, get out, said Danny. Danny listen to me, said Betty. GET OUT, or I will call the police and have you removed, said Danny coldly. Betty walked into the hallway and turned to Danny. Don't you ever come back, I never want to see you again, said Danny as he slammed the door. Danny called Chris, listen my mom called the BSAA and filed a complaint against you, said Danny. I know, I just left Jill's office and I have been suspended pending an investigation, said Chris. Chris I'm so sorry, said Danny. Hey, this isn't your fault, said Chris. We'll get through this, said Chris.

Danny and Chris talked for a while. Danny was in the kitchen making dinner when his phone rang. Hello, said Danny. Danny, came a female voice? Yes, said Danny. It's Jill from the BSAA, said Jill. Hey Jill, how are you, said Danny. I'm good and I'm afraid this is not a social call, said Jill. Chris has been accused of engaging in inappropriate behavior with you and there will be a BSAA court inquiry to determine his guilt or innocents, said Jill. I see, said Danny. They are going to be subpoenaing you Danny, said Jill. I can assign you a J.A.G. unless you want to get your own attorney, said Jill. What's a J.A.G, asked Danny? It's a military attorney, and honestly I would prefer if you let me, said Jill. If you think it's best, said Danny. Good, Henry will be in touch with you soon, said Jill. Thanks, said Danny.


End file.
